From Two Different Worlds
by Leatherface187
Summary: With the Kingdom of Nohr recovering after the War, the country needs to be able to fall back on the newly crowned King Xander, and his wife Queen Selena, however, the day after their coronation, Queen Selena has disappeared. With Xander and all of Nohr distraught, it's up to Xander and his allies to locate the woman he loves. (Spoilers for Revelations and Hidden Truths DLC)
1. Chapter 1 - What is Goodbye

After the defeat of the Dragon Anankos, a newfound peace was forged between the feuding kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido. Due to both forces having to work together to defeat the Vallite army, both countries ceased all hostile actions against each other and since King Garon of Nohr and Queen Mikoto of Hoshido had fallen during the war, High-Prince Xander and High-Prince Ryoma were set to be coroneted as the new kings of their respective lands. Soon after the war had ended, Ryoma took up the throne as King of Hoshido, being crowned alongside his wife Mozu, who was crowned the new Queen of Hoshido. The coronation took place in front of all the citizens of Hoshido, as well as newly crowned King of Valla Corrin, the Nohrian siblings, along with Xander's new wife and the soon to be crowned Queen of Nohr, Selena.

A few days later, the night before the coronation of Xander and Selena, the future queen found herself in her bed chamber, Nohrian maids attending to her hair before she slept.

"Alright milady will that be all?" One of the maids asked.

As she admires herself in the mirror, Selena turns to them and says, "It's hard to let you two go when you always make me look so darn cute you know that? But yeah, you're excused."

"We'll be here first thing in the morning to prepare you for the coronation ceremony milady," One of the maids said.

"Well you know where to find me," Selena said as she continued the make eyes to herself in the mirror. The two maids left her bed chambers as Selena relaxed in her seat, "Boy a girl sure can get used to this," She said as she sat up and turned around to be surprised by a rather disgruntled looking Laslow and Odin on the other side of the room. "O-Oh hey guys, what brings you two here?"

"Selena I think you know exactly what brings us here, how long are you going to keep this up?" Laslow asks.

"He's right our dearest Selena, our spirits all hunger to be back where we truly belong," Odin states.

"Both of you keep it down would yuh? Why not announce to the whole castle that we're leaving why don't you?" Selena says.

"They would have to find out eventually, Selena we all agreed that once we did what was asked of us we would go back home, I'm not happy about it either, but we have family back home, it's where we belong," Laslow slightly hesitated as he spoke, none of them really wanted to leave, but their desire to see their friends and family again was just as powerful.

Selena sat back down in her chair, placing her head in her hands, "I, I know Laslow, but this certainly isn't what I expected to find when I agreed to come here, to fall in love with a Prince, become a Queen, it's what every girl dreams of, if my mother could see me now. It's hard enough walking away from all the friends I've made here, Beruka, Lady Camilla, but how am I supposed to walk away from, him."

"You aren't the only one having to walk away from someone you love Selena, must I remind you that I have to leave the only woman that's ever generously accompanied me for tea, the only one who has, actually loved me back," Laslow was having a brief moments hesitation, "However it may hurt me, or her, this is the right thing to do."

"Quick question, have you actually told Peri you're leaving, or even Lord Xander for that matter?" Odin interjects.

"W-Well, I, have you told Lord Leo, you are his retainer after all?" Laslow asks.

"So do you two even have a plan? Are we just supposed to disappear one night with no explanation? Selena asks.

"Do you have a better suggestion? It's true we have grown close with everyone here, I'd be lying if I said Nohr didn't feel like a second home, but we need to go to our true home, perhaps it is best we leave in secrecy," Laslow suggests.

"Leaving through the shadows is our best option, it will save us from powerful heartache," Odin says.

"Think genius! How do you think everyone will react when we are just nowhere to be found one day?"

"Mass hysteria among our ranks is unavoidable, and frankly, do any of us really have the heart to tell anyone that we are all leaving?" Odin asks.

The room fell silent, not known for being the silent type, neither Laslow nor Selena could admit to being able to say goodbye to their new loved ones.

"Fine, tomorrow night, we'll go, you two can't take away the experience of being crowned a queen away from me, but once everyone is asleep, and the coast is clear, we'll head out and send ourselves back home," Selena says, head held low.

Another silence fell upon the trio, until it was broken by Laslow, "Right, tomorrow night it is then," He said in a low tone.

"Alright, now both of you get out of here, Xander should be back soon, and I'd like to take my mind off tomorrow night," Selena said.

"Okay, we'll see you at the coronation tomorrow," Odin said.

Selena waved bye to her two friends as they left her chambers, she slumped down on her bed, her head in her knees, wondering if she was making the wrong decision. She began to ponder if she would even make a good queen. She thought about Mozu in Hoshido, going from a simple farm girl who lost everything to a queen of a whole nation, certainly she must be having similar thoughts right? She wondered if she could handle the responsibility, certainly most of it would fall onto Xander, but being the matriarch of an entire kingdom, the seeds of doubt began to circle around Selena's head. She was beginning to think that perhaps the kingdom of Nohr deserves a more capable queen then her. The thought of returning home was becoming somewhat of an easier thing to comprehend. Before these thoughts could continue, Selena heard the door open, her mind become more at ease as she saw her husband walk enter their bed chamber.

"X-Xander, is your speech ready?" Selena asked.

"One would hope, Leo and several of my advisers spent several hours with me writing it," Xander explained.

"Well you don't need to work yourself too hard."

"Oh but I do Selena, this kingdom has been in bad shape for far too long, if we are going to usher in a new era for Nohr, I need to give it my all, our people only deserve the absolute best for all they've gone through."

"The absolute best huh," Selena said, beginning to look down, her long red hair covering her face.

Xander sat at the foot of the bed, removing some of his clothing and getting comfortable, he looked back to notice his wife's lowly expression, "Selena, is something bothering you?"

"Of course not! You were gone all day, I'm just a little tired," Selena said, putting on her act.

"Now now, I know you've never been short on confidence, but I can tell when something is on your mind," Xander said, moving closer to his wife.

While the main issue remained the fact that she had to leave, the negative thoughts regarding her being an incapable queen still lingered in her head, "Oh you know, just thinking about being Queen of Nohr is all," She said with a smile.

"And why has that got you down?"

"Who says that has me down, I always knew my fate would be bring me to a throne," Selena said with a small chuckle.

Xander simply stared, he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Well I mean I always knew I'd be a queen someday, just not sure if, I'd make a very good queen is all," Selena finally opened up.

"Ah, so this is what this is about, you're nervous about becoming queen," Xander read her like a book.

"You've really learned how to see right through me haven't you?"

"Selena I know this must be a lot to take in, we were so preoccupied with the war we never really had the chance to discuss what'll happen to the kingdom after it was all over. For that I apologize, I noticed it when we were in Hoshido, when Ryoma and Mozu were crowned, the look on your face practically spelled out the fact that you were nervous."

"Well if you knew why have you barely brought it up now?"

"Again I apologize, I have been so busy doing all this prep for the coronation I've neglected your worries, I promise I will take more initiative."

"See its things like that Xander." Selena said as she gets up from their bed, staring out their window, "You were raised all your life to be a king, even during the war I watched you, you're a natural leader, a natural royal, I'm just not sure I am capable of being the queen that Nohr needs."

Xander simply smiled, he stood up beside Selena and put his arm around her, "It's only natural to be nervous, you're taking on a very heavy load. Even I, with all the conditioning I had all my life, I'm nervous about becoming King, but I know I will do everything in my power to see this country prosper." He took her hand, much like the night he proposed to her, "When I told you that no other woman was as fit to be the Queen of Nohr as you are, I meant it, and I still do. It will all come together in time, let's get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Whether she wanted to admit or not, he almost convinced her, no matter what she was thinking, he always managed to bring a smile to her face. The couple embraced before returning to their bed. As the two slept, Selena's worries about being a queen subsided, however, she had remembered that she wouldn't have the chance to find out if she was going to be a good queen or not.


	2. Chapter 2 - This is Goodbye

The day of the coronation ceremony began early for the soon to be King and Queen of Nohr, Xander had already gotten out of bed by the time Selena had awakened. Xander got fitted in his royal gear, the same he had worn for the main duration of the war, now repaired and free from any battle damage, he spent the remainder of his free time memorizing the speech he had worked so hard on. Selena, unlike Xander, was given completely new garments for the coronation. She received a hand woven dress befitting a true queen, black with yellow and containing traditional Nohrian symbols. Once she was dressed she couldn't keep herself from twirling around in the mirror with an almost childlike glee, her excitement of really being a queen almost made her forget what needed to happen that night.

As the ceremony was preparing to begin, all of Nohr was gathering in attendance, many of the soldiers from the war begun to reunite. Prince Leo, alongside his retainers, was accompanied by the King of Valla, Corrin.

"To Nohr, let the proud new king rule with grace befitting the heavens themselves!" Odin proclaimed, cheering his drink with Corrin, Leo, and Niles.

"I just hope he doesn't mess up his speech, we spent the last few days constantly trying to perfect it, it was exhausting," Leo muttered.

"I'm sure Xander's going to be just fine up there, he's been nothing but confident since the war ended, and all the people in Nohr believe in him," Corrin said.

"Lord Leo, if you don't mind me asking, is it actually okay that someone not from Nohr is becoming queen?" Odin asks from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hmm? It isn't like that is some sort of requirement, Lady Arete wasn't from Nohr but Father still married her and made her queen," Leo explained.

"Dearest Odin, if a royal is to fall in love with a non-royal, why question it? An undomestic non-royal only makes it all the more riveting," Niles interjected, "Speaking of which, Lord Corrin, how come your wife isn't with you?"

"I'm pretty sure she's with Camilla, they both were spending some time with Selena helping her prepare for the ceremony, this isn't the type of thing she likes, but Selena is her friend after all," Corrin explained.

"Her friend huh," Odin muttered under his breath, his odd behavior getting the attention of the others, but not enough to bring up.

Soon enough Elise would join them, along with the Hoshidan royal family including the new King and Queen. The group enjoyed a bit of reconnecting, sharing good tidings now that they were free from war for the time being. Eventually they, along with the entirety of Nohr, finally were greeted with the appearance of Xander and Selena.

Gunter provided the opening lines, Nohrian servants bringing him the casing which held the crowns, as he continued speaking to the people of Nohr, Xander leaned over to whisper to his wife, "You look very beautiful in that dress Selena."

Blushing bright as ever, Selena whispered back, "What are you stupid, you're gonna make me red in front of all these people."

"I was simply checking to see if you were feeling better after last night, I was getting worried you'd be too nervous," Xander said.

"Me? Too nervous? Please. I'm gonna be the best queen you've ever seen."

"Now that's more of the Selena I know, and with you alongside me, I know we'll usher in a new era for Nohr."

Gunter finished his speech, then asking Xander and Selena to step forward and take a knee, "I present to you, Queen Selena!" He said before placing the crown on the head of Selena. "And King Xander!" He said before doing the same to Xander, resulting in thunderous roars of applause from the people of Nohr, as well as immense shouts of excitement from Corrin and Elise.

Xander kissed the hand of his wife before beginning his speech to the people of Nohr. As the product of many hours of preparation, Xander spoke with the regal all of Nohr expected from him, with every spectator hanging on every word. Without a single misstep throughout, Xander ended his speech, "And with my beautiful queen by my side, we will bring a future of peace and prosperity to all of Nohr!"

All of Nohr erupted into cheers hailing the new king and queen, as the festivities finally began, the newly crowned couple finally made it down to greet their family and friends.

"Big Brother! You were incredible up there, you're just like the king I always imagined you'd be!" Elise greeted Xander, jumping toward him and forcing a massive hug onto the King.

"You've made us all very proud Xander," Camilla said as she greeted her brother. "And you my darling Selena, when I selected you as one of my head retainers I never expected this to happen, perhaps I need to start protecting you?" Camilla said with an innocent laugh.

"C'mon you know me Lady Camilla, I can protect myself," Selena responded with a grin.

"Oh you can drop the 'Lady' title Selena, we are sisters now after all darling," Camilla responded.

"Yeah Queenie! You're our sister, part of the family!" Elise said, putting wide smiles on Selena and Xander.

"I hope I'm not too late to say congratulations?" Laslow appearing to give well wishes to his liege.

"Laslow there you are, I was beginning to think we wouldn't find you," Xander said, happy to see his friend and trusty retainer.

"Surely you jest milord, it's not every day I get to witness two of my best friends be crowned king and queen, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't give you my congratulations," Laslow said, smiles all around. However as he spoke, he very quickly shot a glance at Selena, not quick enough for anyone to notice, but long enough for Selena to know exactly what he was eluding too, her happy night wasn't going to last, and she knew that.

Before Xander could respond a glob of blue hair and pink tips wrapped their arms around Laslow, "Lord Xander! Or should I say King Xander, you were incredible up there!"

Xander smiled, "Thank you Peri, and while you're both here I'll just say thank you. I wouldn't have come as far as I have without you and Laslow beside me."

"No no Xander, it's me that should thank you! If you hadn't picked me to be your retainer, I would have never had the opportunity to slay so many of our enemies! More importantly, I would have never met my amazing husband!" Peri said before giving Laslow a huge smooch on his cheek.

"Peri please, I'm going to turn red when you say things like that," Laslow replied.

"Laslow there's this booth giving out fish, and they swim around in this container and they let us stab them to choose our meal, c'mon lets go get some!"

"Your wish is my command," Laslow said.

Before Laslow and Peri walked off arm in arm, Selena got a good look at his eyes. While he was all smiles as usual, she could detect the sadness he was hiding behind it, he was thinking the same thing she was.

Xander turned to her, "Well my queen, are you ready to enjoy the festival?"

"Y-Yeah! Let's do it," Selena uttered, caught off guard as all she could think about was that night.

The two enjoyed the festival and had a wonderful time along with all of Nohr celebrating their coronation. While visibly Selena appeared to be enjoying herself, all that was on her mind was that night. Eventually nightfall would be upon them, and the festivities had ended, both Xander and Selena returned to their bed chambers, preparing to sleep.

"Tell me, how are you feeling Queen Selena?" Xander asked.

"Are you going to keep calling me that Xander?" Selena replied.

"Well you wanted me to have a little more humor didn't you?"

"And have you forgotten what happened when you tried telling a joke to your siblings?"

"Yes but with you I can blame you if a joke fails."

"I see all that practice I put you through is really starting to pay off, besides, if you wanted to keep calling me Queen Selena I wouldn't necessarily stop you. It has a nice ring to it wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely."

"So, how do you plan to spend your first day as King?" Selena asks.

"Well there's a lot of places for me to start, I'm gonna meet with some advisors of mine to go over some things tomorrow, but at the moment, I'm just trying enjoy my first night as king, beside my lovely queen," Xander said, before lightly grasping Selena by the chin and giving her a long kiss.

"H-How many times do I need to tell you not to do that when I'm not expecting it!?" Selena muttered once their lips parted, acting as if her heart wasn't soaring every time he kissed her.

Xander gave a small laugh, "I love you Selena, to a bright future! For Nohr, and for us," Xander said before turning on his side to sleep.

"Yeah, to us," Selena slowly whispered to herself, knowing that wasn't going to happen.

The couple remained together deep into the night, yet only one of them slept. Outside the castle the mage and the swordsman stood, awaiting Selena's arrival. Neither said a word to the other, while somewhat excited to return home and see their families and home again, they were equally saddened about leaving their new home without giving word to anyone. While Xander was in a deep sleep, Selena had gathered as much of her stuff that she could carry, however leaving her crown behind. She made her way to the door, tears streaming down her face, no matter how hard she tried to fight them, she couldn't fight back the sadness of having to leave. Before walking out the door she turned back one last time, looking at her fast asleep husband, tears running down her face, her twin tails hanging low in sadness Selena mouthed the words,

"I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3 - Miss You So

Sunlight shined through the open windows in their bed chamber, Xander slowly rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He turned his head and was surprised to see Selena was not beside him. Ever since they've been together he always had woken up first. He then noticed her crown sitting beside Selena's mirror.

"Odd, I figured she would be showing that off every chance she had," Xander muttered to himself.

Assuming she must be in the restroom, Xander shrugged his shoulders and got out of bed. Once he finished getting dressed he was visited by a few Nohrian servants. "Lord Xander? We have your-" A maid said, taken back at Selena's absence, "Where's Lady Selena?"

"I think she's in the restroom, you know it's strange, for as long as we have been together she's never been up first, must be a first time for everything." Xander said.

"Umm Milord? I was just cleaning the restrooms on this floor, I didn't see her anywhere," One of the butlers explained.

"Hmm? Strange indeed, well she must be down in the training grounds, she was talking about wanting to be a strong queen, I'll just take a look," He says as he walks over to one of the windows. When he looks down into the training ground he sees Elise throwing pieces of meat out of a bucket towards Keaton and watching when he catches them in his teeth. While he was curious why that's what they were doing, why there doing that in the training grounds, or why they were awake this early, his biggest concern was that Selena was nowhere in sight. "I assume none of you have seen her this morning since you're asking."

All the servants shook their heads, not a single one of them have seen her since the ceremony.

"Is that so?" Xander looked back at the empty bed, then looked at the crown. "There's no way she would head into town without it," Xander thought. "Well she must still be in the castle, could a few of you try to find her, and tell her I'll be in the mess hall?" Xander asked.

"Yes Milord," They all said before Xander dismissed them.

During all the festivities Xander invited many of those who he grown close too during the war to spend the night in the castle, many of the elites of the Nohrian army took him up on that offer. Upon reaching the mess hall Xander was greeted by his brothers Corrin and Leo.

"Morning brother, did you have a rest befitting a king?" Corrin asked with a light chuckle before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Hm, you two sure are up early," Xander said, asking one of the cooks to prepare his breakfast.

"Of course brother, just cause we are at peace doesn't mean we aren't going to be busy around here," Leo replied.

"Studious as always Leo, but there's nothing wrong with relaxing from time to time, and this is me of all people suggesting that," Xander said, even he knew what he was saying was rather uncharacteristic.

Leo sighed, "I guess you're right, after helping you with the speech for all those days I probably could use a day off."

"Sounds good brother, by the way have either of you seen Selena around this morning?" Xander asked. Leo and Corrin both shook their heads, "Well she wasn't in bed when I awoke, she wasn't in the restroom, none of the help has seen her, and she wasn't down in the training grounds either."

"Well maybe she just headed into town?" Corrin asked.

"I thought that but she left her crown in the room," Xander explained.

"Hm, hard to believe she of all people would go out in public without it," Leo said.

"Exactly, makes you wonder where she might be, I didn't see her on my way down here, but I had asked some of the help to look for her in the castle and let her know I'm down here," Xander said. Just as Xander finished speaking, the same group of servants entered the mess hall. "Hm, there they are now."

"Um, Milord?" One of them said.

"What is it? Haven't seen her?" Xander asked.

"Well no, but Milord did you move anything in your chambers before you left earlier?" Another one them asked.

"No, once I woke up I got dressed, and that's when you all arrived, and I left right after you did," He explained.

"Well, some of us went back to your bed chamber, just to see if Lady Selena came back, and we noticed a lot of her stuff was missing," One of the maids explained.

"What!? For what reason would that be?" Xander asked, starting to sound concerned.

"We noticed a few things weren't there earlier, but we thought we were making a mistake, but upon further inspection are suspicions were right, her crown was still there during our second visit, if she left she had to have done so long before any of us noticed," The maid tried to elaborate.

"B-But why would she have left!?" Xander shouted, losing his composure for a brief moment. Once he realized he was losing his cool, he tried to calm himself down, taking a few deep breaths. "S-Sorry about that everyone, I guess I just need a little more rest, she'll turn up eventually."

Soon enough someone else would enter the mess hall, "Lord Xandeeeerrrr! Why are you yelling so early in the morning," A very tired looking Peri says. Still wearing her sleeping clothes and rubbing her eyes, she clearly just woke up.

"Sorry about that Peri, just having a confusing morning. Where's Laslow?" Xander asked.

"Hm? I was going to ask you, he wasn't in the bed when I woke up, and some of his stuff was gone, was he moved to a different room last night milord?" Peri asked.

Xander's eyes widened, he slowly turned his head toward Leo, "Brother, Odin arrived at the castle the same time as Selena and Laslow correct?" He asked. Leo very hesitantly nodded, he knew something was bothering Xander. His face got serious and he very quickly began giving orders, he sent the help to make another search for the castle, "Leo, try to contact Odin, if he's still around, he'll be able to give us answers."

"Already on it, I'm going to have Niles look for him too, he's got better tracking skills than I do that's for sure," Leo said, getting up and quickly leaving the mess hall.

"Xander, I can contact Kaze, he and some others can start searching all through Nohr in a flash, they'll tell me if they find them," Corrin says.

"Thank you Corrin," Xander replies as Corrin leaves the mess hall as well. As fast as he could Xander ran up the stairs toward his bed chamber. Upon arriving he found what the maid said to be true. Selena's make-up, her clothes, her armor, her accessories, and all her weaponry was nowhere to be found. Xander was awestruck, several things racing through his mind. Was it something he did? Was she just that worried about being a poor queen? Did something happen last night that pushed her away? He continued having these thoughts as he sat back down on their bed. He picked up her crown and simply stared at it, one tear fell down the king's face. "Selena, where'd you go?"

Several hours passed and Xander called for a meeting in the throne room, present was Corrin, Leo, Niles, Peri, Camilla, and Elise. "Any word from Kaze and the others Corrin?" Xander asked.

Corrin lowered his head, "No, they said there was no trace of them, Kaze even sent a few people to check some areas in Hoshido, but still came up short," Corrin explained.

"Same goes for us Milord, I checked everywhere I could but Odin is nowhere to be found, and most of his stuff was gone from his room just like the others," Niles said.

"Waaaah! This doesn't make any sense, why would Selena up and leave like that without saying anything? I was so looking forward to having another sister," Elise added.

"I can't believe this, I warned Selena if she ever left my side I would never forgive her, and now she made my older brother sad, she's gotta pay!" Camilla said, very clearly upset about the whole ordeal.

Madder than anyone in the room, as everyone was airing their grievances, Peri shoved her fist through the wooden table she was sitting behind, "Do you think you all have it rough!? The man I married! The man who taught me it was wrong to kill my servants! The man who sympathized with me about losing my mother, telling me about losing his mother! He was even showing me how to dance," Peri very quickly grew silent, all the eyes in the room on her as she slowly slid to the floor. She suddenly grabbed the nearest sharp object and began ferociously stabbing the ground, "When I find him I'm gonna wrap my hands around his adorable little neck and never stop squeezing! He thinks he can leave me without even a single word! Do you hear me Laslow!?" Peri screamed, tears falling down her face, Camilla and Elise going to console her.

While not as violent, Xander felt everything Peri was feeling, he couldn't let his feelings or his tears fall in front of his family no matter how much he desired it, he couldn't look weak in front of them. "First things first everyone, we must make sure this news does not leave this castle, the Nohrian people have been through enough lately, if word gets out the new queen has disappeared, there will surely be a panic."

"Sorry to say this Xander, I love our people, but you know how they are, word will spread like an Elfire in the wilderness, we are going to have to address this soon enough," Leo explains.

Xander let out a sigh, for the first time in a long time, he was without a clue. Selena's absence left him in a state of distress, he was broken inside, he slipped his face into his hands.

"Big Brother, what are you going to do?" Corrin asks.

"The only thing I can do Corrin," Xander said, lifting his head to face his family, "I'm going to find her."


	4. Chapter 4 - Every Little Step

"What do you mean you are going to find her Xander?" Leo asked, astonished by Xander's claim.

"I mean exactly what I say Little Brother, I am going to find her," Xander declared.

"With all due respect Big Brother, I had Kaze and his best trackers search all over the kingdom, and they came up with not even a small lead on where those three could have gone," Corrin explained.

"He's right Lord Xander, I was working alongside them, and we couldn't find even the smallest detail," Niles added.

Xander let his head hang low, his right hand forming a fist, "Yes yes, you're all right, but be that as it may, I can't just sit around waiting, wondering. Even if I got a report back from somebody it wouldn't be enough, I need to see her with my own eyes, I need to find out why she left for myself," Xander said adamantly.

"But what of the people? With word of Queen Selena's disappearance our people may panic, they would need their King here," Leo mentioned.

"I've thought about that Leo, but it doesn't change my mind. I will just have to address the people directly, in their eyes it may appear to be their King off to rescue their Queen, despite how things may end up, if we make the situation out to look like something the Nohrian people should panic about they will. Depending on how we paint my leave, our people may act accordingly, if we give them a reason to panic they will, if we give them a reason to be at ease, they may stay that way." Xander explained, some of his natural leadership abilities showing.

Leo was a bit at ease hearing how well thought Xander's plan for the people was, "Fine, I trust you Big Brother, I still don't know how you plan to find her when we don't have a single lead, but I'm going to stand by you the whole way," Leo said.

"Leo, are you saying you will accompany me?" Xander asked.

"Of course Xander, we both got through the war together, I'm sure we can do this as well," Leo explained.

"Then you can count me in as well," Corrin interjected, demanding to join his brothers.

"Corrin, I appreciate the thought, but you have someplace of your own to think about now, the affairs of your new home don't correlate with the kingdom of Nohrs," Xander said.

"That may be true, but the affairs of one of my siblings does correlate with mine, and I refuse to be left behind when I could help you guys find Queen Selena." Corrin explained, "I know you're concerned, the last thing I expected to be was a King by the time the war ended, but I hope you can trust me when I say things will be fine. Reconstruction of my land was going fine and everything was stable before I came here, it can afford me being gone a little longer. Please let me accompany you Big Brother!"

Xander simply smiled, "Thank you Corrin, I don't know where I'd be without the help of you two."

"You can count us in too Xander," Camilla said.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to find Selena in no time!" Elise added.

"That I will have say no to sisters," Xander declared.

"B-But why Big Brother?" Camilla asked, very confused.

"You both know I'd love to have you with us, but Camilla you are the second oldest, if something were to have happened to me during the war you would have to have taken the crown, you will have to run things while I am gone. It'll be up to you to make sure everything is stable for the time being, and Elise, you are like a shining beacon for Nohr, not only do you need to help your sister take care of things around here, if panic does go around Nohr, it'll be up to you help bring hope back to our people," Xander explained.

Neither Camilla nor Elise were very happy about being left behind, but they knew deep down that Xander was right in his decision, "But Xander, I don't know the first thing about running a nation. Besides if anything had ever happened to you I was always hoping Leo would take over," Camilla said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Xander asked.

"Err, nothing Big Brother," Camilla uttered.

"I'll make sure Gunter will be around to help you out anyway you need, whenever you have questions, just ask him," Xander assured.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay? Is it just going to the three of you going?" Elise asked.

"No," A voice uttered. Peri had remained silent ever since her breakdown from earlier, but now she had something to say, "Milord Xander, I'm going with you guys. Wherever Selena is, I am sure Laslow is there too, and will have some serious explaining to do when I get my hands on him!"

Xander could see the determination in her eyes, he simply nodded. "That settles it, the four us will leave tomorrow morning. Camilla and I will issue a public address to the people tonight and I'll explain the situation as best as I can without causing too much worry for them," Xander stated.

With that word everyone had left the throne room. Once Xander explained the situation to Gunter, word was sent out for the Nohrian people to gather for Xander and Camilla's public address, all the while Leo and the others prepared for travel. Once nightfall arrived, Xander explained to the disappearance of Queen Selena while simultaneously trying to keep the citizens calm. Assuring his people that he would bring her home, he managed to ease any potential panic. While many of the citizens were still highly worried about being without both their king and their queen, once Xander stated Camilla would be leading Nohr until his return and Gunter remaining as an advisor, many of their concerns were eased slightly.

Soon enough the next morning had arrived, Xander had hoped it was all a dream and he'd wake up with Selena right by his side like so many nights before, but the reality was all too grim. While Xander, Leo, Corrin, and Peri were going over their final preparations before leaving, they were unexpectedly greeted by Elise and Camilla.

"What are you two doing here? Xander already said you are to remain here," Leo said.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it! We wanted to see you guys off, besides we both have reasons to be here," Elise explained.

"Oh? And what would those reasons be?" Xander asked.

"Well last night I had an idea of who can help you guys look for Selena," Elise said.

"And who is that?" Corrin asked.

"Keaton! The mountains where he and the other wolfskin live aren't too far, and with their noses I am sure they can point you in the right direction. He is always over here to play with me so I have seen firsthand just how good their noses are," Elise suggested.

The group all looked at each other, impressed out just how good of an idea that was, "That's excellent sister, now we know where to start!" Xander said, thanking Elise.

"Hehe, don't mention it Xander, just be sure to bring Selena back here, she's going to owe me serious sister time for leaving so soon," Elise said.

"Will do Elise," Xander replied.

"So Camilla, what did you come by for? Other than seeing us off that is?" Corrin asked.

"Funny you'd ask darling, this actually concerns you," Camilla explained.

"Me? How?" A puzzled Corrin asked.

"As you know before she fell in love with Xander and became Queen of Nohr Selena was my retainer, and I warned her if she ever left me I would make her pay. Since I can't pay her a visit personally, I thought I'd have someone accompany you guys in my place, someone you should have consulted with before planning on leaving," Camilla said, both her and Elise separating revealing that behind them was none other than Beruka, Corrin's wife.

Everyone gained a look of surprise once Beruka is revealed, "B-Beruka!? H-How long were you behind them?" A worried Corrin asks.

"In my line of work you learn to be patient. You were planning to leave without me weren't you?" Beruka quickly gets to the point.

"W-Well you see, it was kind of a sudden thing yuh know?" Corrin said, desperately trying to explain himself, despite knowing nothing gets past her.

"Corrin, I'm your wife first and Lady Camilla's retainer second, not only will I not disobey a direct order from Lady Camilla I will not let you go on a journey without me by your side," Beruka explained.

"I'm sorry Beruka, I should have known better and run this by you," Corrin apologizes.

"Having an eye in the sky could help you all out, plus I w-, I want. I want to make sure, that Selena's okay," Beruka said under her breath, a rare moment of her showing her emotions.

Corrin smiled, "Ah, I get it now, you're worried about her, you two are pretty close friends."

"I don't have friends Corrin," Beruka stated.

"Of course you don't darling, like how I can't see the concern on your face right now," Camilla said, giving Beruka a hug from behind. "I was skeptical when my two most trusted retainers ended up marrying two of my brothers, but at least I know I will always have someone watching over them."

Beruka simply smiled, she knew she was with the few people she could show her emotions around. "Well then shall we go?" She asked.

With Beruka joining the fray, the group went through the final preparations, "Everyone ready?" Xander asked.

"Always," Leo answered.

"Ready to go!" Peri responded.

"On your call Big Brother!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Ready," Beruka replied.

Elise and Camilla waved goodbye as Xander led the group off to begin their quest, "Everyone, onward to our first step in tracking down Selena, Laslow, and Odin! To Mount Garou!


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't Be Cruel

The first day of their journey began as the group made their way toward Mount Garou. Xander, Leo, and Peri traveled on horseback, while Beruka, along with Corrin sitting behind her, took to the skies on her wyvern when going long distances. Eventually they all reached a well forested area midway up the mountain.

"The forest reaches all the way up the mountain." Beruka states as she lands beside the others after flying around the mountain, "I can't spot the specific grounds where the Wolfskin meet."

"We'll just have to go through the forest then, we'll run into one eventually, I'm sure they'll be able to take us to Keaton," Xander says. Beruka instructs her wyvern to stay in the area while it waits. Beruka sat behind Peri on her horse and Corrin sat behind Leo as the five of them enter the forest.

Some time had passed before the group would encounter anyone. Eventually a Wolfskin came had accidently crossed paths with their horses, "Excuse me, mind if you could-" Xander greeted the Wolfskin, only to be interrupted by the Wolfskin very quickly scurrying away from the group.

"Back! Back away! Don't make me use this!" The Wolfskin shouted, holding his beast stone.

"Easy easy sir, we aren't here to cause any trouble," Xander tried to explain as he stepped down from his horse.

"Ugh, I knew that was an unfamiliar scent, should have guessed it would be some filthy humans, what are you after huh? More of our pelts?" The very hostile Wolfskin asked.

"Please if you could just let me explain, I'm Xan-"

"Oh I know exactly who you are Prince Xander, or I guess it's King Xander now right, we Wolfskin know all about you," He explained.

"Is that so, I suppose I underestimate my own reputation," A taken back Xander replies.

"Yeah, Keaton told us all about his adventure in the war along your side to establish what you royal types are calling peace. Well you may have the rest of Nohr fooled, heck you may have Keaton fooled, but you haven't fooled us. I know what you Nohrian royals are all about, you're no different than that father of yours!" The Wolfskin exclaimed.

"Excuse me!?" Xander shouted.

"Hey!" Leo interjected, stepping down from his horse alongside Xander, "Our late father may not have been the kindest in his last few years, but he loved this land! You don't understand as much as you think and we won't allow you to speak ill of him!"

"Ah, and you must be Prince Leo, I see you share that temper with your father, how fitting that the evil King Garon's boys would follow in his footsteps so quickly," The Wolfskin continued.

"You shut your mouth! King Garon was once a good man, and we won't let you talk to the new king like that!" Peri exclaimed, both she and Beruka jumping from the horse, weapons in hand.

Corrin very quickly assessed what would happen if this were to continue, he immediately jumped from the horse and got between the group and the Wolfskin, "Hold it! Everyone please calm down!" Corrin said attempting to lower the tension.

"And just who are you? You want Wolfskin blood on your hands too?!" The Wolfskin shouted.

"My name is Corrin, if you please let us explain we will be out of here as soon as we can," Corrin attempted to explain.

"Corrin? Did you say your name was Corrin?" The Wolfskin asked, having a complete attitude change.

"Y-Yes? Did Keaton say something about me as well?" Corrin asked.

"Actually yes, he had nothing but the highest praise for you, granted he didn't really have anything bad to say about anyone when he came back. He was specific about you however, he talked about how you were very trusting and always tried to keep everyone safe, even if they were your enemies. Fine, I can't say I feel better about the rest of them, but I will listen to you, it's very rare Keaton would give such a huge endorsement of someone, so I suppose you can be trusted," The Wolfskin said, putting away his beast stone.

"Thank you, you see we just came to see Keaton, we have a problem that we need his help with," Corrin explained.

The Wolfskin took another look at Xander and Leo, clearly hesitant, but was willing to oblige thanks to Keaton's endorsement of Corrin. "Fine, our main meeting grounds is further up the mountain, he should be there, follow me," The Wolfskin explained as he led the way.

Corrin walked beside the Wolfskin as they proceeded up Mount Garou, by the Wolfskin's request the rest of the group was to remain at a safe distance. As they got closer to the meeting grounds more Wolfskin would be seen around the area, each of them giving deathly stares as everyone was passing by, the group still very unwelcome. "Excuse me?" Corrin asked the Wolfskin leading them to the meeting grounds.

"Hm, what is it?" He replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, is there anything else Keaton had said about anyone from the war?" Corrin asked.

"Well," The Wolfskin replied, giving it some thought. "He wasn't being too specific, but like I said he didn't have anything negative to say about anyone, even those guys back there," He explained, pointing back at the others. "Other than you the only person he was really being descriptive about was that Nohrian princess."

"Camilla?"

"No, the other one, the younger one, I forget what her name is, but he wouldn't stop talking about her for whatever reason, he's been going down to the castle every few days since the war ended to visit her, he still takes care of everything here so I don't pay his business no mind," He explained.

"Hey! What are you two discussing up there!?" Leo shouted.

"I-It's nothing Brother!" Corrin responded.

Soon enough everyone made it to the meeting grounds as agreed on, and just as the Wolfskin had said Keaton was there, eagerly awaiting the group's arrival. "Hah, I know I recognized your scents, I could detect you guys from a country away." Keaton greeted them, still as modest as ever.

"It's good to see you Keaton," Corrin said with a smile as the rest of the group greeted him.

"Hm? Where's Elise? Is she not with you guys?" He asked.

"No? Why would she, plus couldn't you smell her coming anyway?" Leo replied.

"I've been teaching her a few tricks, there are certain herbs that grow around here that can help shield your scent if you smear them on your gear, really helps with hunting if some of us are having an off day. Wait, if she isn't here then why are you guys visiting, I mean you guys are welcome, but I don't know how I feel about everyone just intruding on my turf," He explained.

"You made it seem like you were rather happy to see us," Xander replied.

"What makes you say that!?" Keaton asked, getting defensive.

"Well your friend was talking all about how much you liked all of us, especially Corrin," Peri said.

"Well that-" Keaton attempted to interject.

"Not to mention the fact that your tail hasn't stopped furiously wagging since you spotted us," Beruka pointed out.

"No no! I'm happy because I found some new treasures this morning that's it! A barely used spider web absolutely covered in small bits and pieces of tons of different bugs, I got it over there if you guys wanna see," Keaton quickly changes the subject.

"I think we're good," Leo responded.

"Hmph, I bet if Elise was here she'd want to see it," Keaton replied with a pout.

"No, I don't think she would," Corrin said.

"Ahem, Keaton while this has been fun and all, I'm afraid we have something important to discuss," Xander interjected, reminding everyone why they were here.

"Right right, you're a busy man these days right your majesty? I assume you wouldn't go throw the trouble of seeing me without some good reason, alright then lay it on me," Keaton said.

"You're familiar with my wife right Keaton, Queen Selena?" Xander asked.

"Of course, skilled with a sword, got an attitude problem, and I certainly enjoyed myself at the post-coronation festivities, why you bring her up?" Keaton asked.

"Yesterday morning she was nowhere to be found," Xander said rather bluntly.

"Hm? Come again?" Keaton asked, not quite sure he believes what he is hearing.

"She, Laslow, and Odin all just disappeared, most of their stuff gone, not a single trace or lead left behind," Peri explains.

"What? Why would they do that?" Keaton asked in a shocked tone.

"That's the question nobody has an answer too," Leo answered.

"We had scouts and several ninja search all over Nohr and even some of the surrounding areas but we haven't had a single clue to their whereabouts," Corrin continued.

"Hm, so I assume since some of your best trackers came up short, you came to the best noses in the world to see if we could lend a hand in finding them," Keaton figured it out.

"Exactly, Keaton you'd be doing me a great service if you could assist us," Xander said.

"Hm, well they haven't passed through here, I surely would have noticed three familiar scents around Mount Garou if they did. The majority of the Wolfskin don't usually leave the mountain, let alone for something like this, but since you are all my war comrades, I suppose I can help you out." Keaton said, a sigh of relief coming from both Xander and Peri. "I'll send my best out in the field, I'll be out there too of course, if those three are out there we can find them," Keaton assured.

"Bless you Keaton, if there is anything I can do for you please do not hesitate to ask," Xander said.

"No need, you just gave me your blessing," Keaton said under his breath.

"My what?" Xander uttered.

"Now then, do you have something that will have their scent on them, I have it memorized, but the rest of the guys will need some form of reference," Keaton explained.

"Actually," Xander muttered, reaching into his bag, revealing to everyone that he had brought along Selena's crown. "This should have Selena's scent on it, the three of them will definitely be together so this should lead you right to them."

"Big Brother, why did you bring her crown with you?" Corrin asked.

"It is hers is it not? She's Queen of Nohr, I intend, I intend to return what is rightfully hers," Xander explained.

The group fell silent. Keaton then whistled, signally to more Wolfskin to arrive beside him, "Alright boys here's the name of the game, get recognized with the scent of this crown, and then travel far and wide to find that scent," Keaton instructed as the Wolfskin began to sniff the crown. "As soon as we have something they'll report to me and I'll have someone report to you guys, sound like a plan your highness?"

"What you are doing is incredibly appreciated Keaton," Xander replied.

"Of course, with noses like ours it'd be a waste to not take on a challenge from time to time," Keaton said as he dismissed his fellow Wolfskin, sending them off to begin searching.

"One more question Keaton, as you can see the five of us are out looking as well, and while you and your men are searching, we were hoping you could point us in our next direction, being trackers of your caliber I imagine you would have an idea for us," Xander asked.

"Hm, well surely with us on the case you may not even need to keep searching, but since you insist, I'd recommend you try heading toward the Ice Tribe. That's the place where our noses are at their weakest so we wouldn't be much help there, probably not the safest place to travel for those three, but if they wanted to stay hidden while they moved for whatever reason, that's where they might have gone through," Keaton suggested.

The group all thanked Keaton for his valuable assistance as they all gathered their things and began making their leave from Mount Garou, but Xander had some words for Keaton in private, "Keaton?"

"Hm? You need something else?" Keaton replied.

"It's just that the Wolfskin that brought us here had some rather, less than welcoming words when we got here, and while we were coming to see you many of your fellow Wolfskin certainly didn't seem happy to see us," Xander said.

"Well it's not often we get visitors, let alone for something other than to hunt us, you gotta understand where they were coming from," Keaton said.

"I can, but he was targeting me personally, I had just figured I had gained the trust of all of Nohr," Xander replies.

"Well after that coronation I can tell you have the trust of most of Nohr, but you can't forget whose footsteps you are following in here. I don't know what King Garon was like when you were growing up, but we've only known him as a tyrant, I've seen things that no other Wolfskin has so I'm a special case, but a lot of these guys have dealt with things even I haven't, so I can't say they'll ever truly trust the higher ups in Nohr," Keaton explains.

"I'm, I'm aware of that, I was just hoping me taking the throne would change the image of Nohr," Xander says.

"It hasn't hurt, but we aren't Hoshido. It's going to take ages before Nohr is no longer looked at as a blood thirsty battle nation, from the inside and the outside," He continued.

"I believe it can be done, I know I'm the ruler who can do it," Xander claimed, but seeds of doubt have begun to be planted within him.

"You've got my vote, I've seen you what kind of leader you are with my own eyes, whatever your plans are for this place I'm sure you can handle it. You're lucky no one else is around or else I wouldn't be giving you this little pep talk, now get out of here, I've got some searching to do," Keaton finished.

"Thank you Keaton, I won't forget this," Xander replied with a smile as he went off to rejoin the rest of the group.

With Keaton leading a band of Wolfskin to help find Selena, Laslow, and Odin, the group all felt much more confident that they would be able to track down their loved ones. While the Wolfskin took to the field, the five began making their way toward The Ice Tribe.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cool It Now

"Selena…will you marry me?" The Prince of Nohr asked as he caressed the hand of his beloved."

"C-Come again?!" A now bright red Selena responded.

"You're the only one in the whole world who speaks so openly with me. I don't think that any other woman is as fit to be queen of Nohr as you are." Xander said.

"But…Xander…" Selena muttered, having a brief moment of hesitation. "I can't be the queen of Nohr!"

"Preposterous. Whyever not?" He asks.

"Well, I have to-…" She said.

"E-Excuse me?" Xander replied.

"I said I have to-…" She said.

"Selena? I can't understand you?" A very perplexed Xander said.

"Aren't you listening Xander!? Sheesh you royal types, I said I have to-RWAAARGH!"

"Huh!?" A shivering Xander quickly rose up from his deep slumber within his tent. Awoken by the large roar coming from outside, he took a brief moment to ponder the dream he had just had. Fearing the worst, he very quickly grabbed hold of Siegfried and ran out his tent, only to see Corrin, Beruka, and Leo tending to Beruka's wyvern.

"Woah girl, calm down, calm down," Beruka mutters, attempting to ease the troubled beast.

"Does she always get like this!?" Corrin asks as he tries to assist in calming down the Wyvern.

"Wyvern's don't do well in the cold climate, this is why Lady Camilla never sent me on missions out here," Beruka explains.

"Leo can't you find a spell to help her up or something!?" Corrin frantically asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing Corrin!?" Leo yells back as he searches through his tomes.

Soon enough, Leo manages to find a spell that manages to warm the body of the Wyvern, causing the three of them to release a sigh of relief, finally allowing the Wyvern to settle down.

"Phew, well then, she should be taken care of at least by the time we get out of this wretched place," Leo explains as Beruka tends to her beast.

"Thanks for taking care of that for us Brother," Corrin says.

"Don't mention it, finally being freed from her whimperings is more than enough thanks," Leo responds.

"I know she won't say anything, but Beruka is thankful too, she hates to see her Wyvern in pain, she's one of the four things she actually cares about," Corrin explains.

"Wait what are the other three?" Leo asks.

"Hm, that'd be me, Camilla, and Selena. It's not a particularly easy list to get on frankly," Corrin answers as he and Leo share a laugh, before finally noticing Xander watching them.

"B-Big Brother, didn't mean to wake you," Leo uttered.

"It's quite alright Leo, we made good time last night, if we leave now we will make it to the Ice Tribe village before we know it," Xander says.

"A-Alright, I'll begin gathering my things," Corrin says as he and Leo begin heading to their respective tents.

Before anyone could gather anything, Peri storms out of her tent, hair disheveled, armor barely on, lance in one hand, scratching her eyes with the other, very clearly not quite awake, "Are we being attacked!? Where are they!? I'll rip their eyeballs out!" The rest of the group just stared at her; soon enough she assessed the situation. "Oh, no one's around? Perfect I'm going back to sleep."

"Actually Peri, start gathering your things we're going to begin moving out soon," Xander explained. Peri simply angrily glared back at her liege, not going to ignore a direct order, she reluctantly began gathering her belongings.

Once everyone had packed up all their travel gear, they continued their journey to the Ice Tribe Village after being pointed in that direction by Keaton. The harsh climate made for a very difficult path to travel, Xander had his doubts that Selena, Laslow, and Odin could have traveled through here to make their way out of Nohr, but he assumed if they truly wished to go through here they would find a way. Leo used his magic to keep the five of them warm enough to traverse through the icy winds, and soon enough they made it to the entrance to the village.

The five of them all began making their way through the village towards the home of the Chieftain, while the other four were talking amongst themselves, Xander was paying close attention to their surroundings. The further they go within the village, the fewer villagers he manages to notice around. The few villagers he does notice seem to be whispering amongst themselves upon seeing the group, and he sees many villagers closing their doors and forcibly shutting their windows. Xander releases a sigh, remembering the words and actions of the Wolfskins they had met when they trekked through Mount Garou, he was stricken with grief.

Soon enough they reached the home of the Chieftain, with a platoon of guards lying in wait. "Halt Nohrians! State your business quickly!" The head guard ordered.

"We aren't here to cause trouble, we just wish to have council with Chieftain Kilma," Xander explains.

"Is that right? Well we'll see about-"

"Calm down, there's no need for any of that," A voice from behind them said as the door to the door to the Chieftain's home opened. The surprised guards turned to reveal Flora ordering them to stand down.

"B-But Lady Flora, these people-"

"Are friends of mine, there's nothing to worry about," Flora reassured the guards as she walked up to greet Corrin and the others. "I saw you guys coming from upstairs, but that was before you caused all this uproar."

"We hadn't done anything, we just barely got here," Corrin explains.

"Well it isn't like we get outsiders visiting all that often, and the last time the King of Nohr was here," Flora had a brief moment of hesitation, but not brief enough to go unnoticed by Xander, before continuing, "How about you all come inside, I'll make some tea."

While the Wyvern and the horses sit outside, the five of them all go inside while Flora alerts her father of their presence. After the tea is served to the five guests, Kilma finally arrives and greets the group.

"King Xander, Prince Leo, and friends, to what do I owe for this unannounced visit?" Kilma says, not quite appearing too happy to see the Nohrian royals here.

"Ahem, I apologize for not issuing some sort of a message stating we would be coming, we will be sure to be more cautious in the future," Leo states.

"The blame falls on me, as King of Nohr I should have known better than to come without warning," Xander apologizes, bowing his head in a show of respect.

Taken back by the sincerity of his apology, Kilma sits down across from him, now more willing to listen to what he has to say, "Be that as it may, you have my attention now, what brings you to my village?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, we are simply looking for someone," Xander explains.

"Has anyone out of the ordinary past through the area recently?" Corrin asks.

"Are you kidding, it's incredibly rare for anyone to come through here, let alone to not stop at the village," Flora responded, both her and her father found the thought almost comical, but could tell by the look on their faces that this was no laughing matter.

"Nonetheless, we have scouts traverse through the area all the time, we haven't come across anyone. Who are you looking for?" Kilma asks.

"My wife, Queen Selena," Xander says.

"My husband, Laslow," Peri adds.

"And my retainer Odin, one morning the three of them just up and disappeared, all of their belongings gone, left without a trace," Leo explains, Kilma and Flora both were in shock.

"But why? Do you have any idea why they would up and leave?" Flora asked.

"We haven't the slightest idea," A distraught Xander answered.

"Are you sure they left together?" Flora asked.

"Positive, they all arrived to the castle together, and were all close throughout their time in Nohr, we've been traveling around searching for them ever since they went missing," Leo said.

"We've sent several scouts, even talked with the Wolfskin to do some tracking, and they've all come up with nothing," Corrin adds.

Kilma and Flora both look at each other, racking their brains to come up with something. "I hate to suggest this, but are you sure they are alive?" Kilma asks.

Xander and Peri have a quick gulp, the thought never occurred to them, but at the end of the day they knew they couldn't rule that out as being a possibility. Xander was trying to come up with something that would prove against that theory, "They couldn't be dead, surely one of our scouts or one of the Wolfskin would have found a corpse or their remains somewhere."

"Well that guy Odin was a mage right? Think he may have used some sort of magic to torch themselves or their belongings to keep from being found?" Flora suggested.

"But why!?" Peri snapped, "They were going to have the perfect life here! We had peace, everything was going perfect! He had no reason to leave!" She screamed as she shattered her teacup, Beruka, Corrin, and Leo all trying to calm her down.

"M-My apologies," A very taken back Kilma says, "It was rather insensitive of me to suggest that, if you even enlisted the help of Wolfskin, then I know you all will find something if there is something to find. Please, you're all welcome to stay here for the night before departing to your next destination," Kilma offers.

"Many thanks, we would be very grateful," Xander responds, finally giving off some semblance of a smile.

"I'll have someone prepare the guest sleeping quarters," Kilma says before walking off.

"Um, may I make a suggestion?" Flora asks once the rest of them calmed down Peri.

"We're listening," Leo responds.

"Have you guys searched beyond the border yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," Xander answers.

"Why not visit the Wind Tribe Village? Traveling there from here will cover a lot of ground, plus depending on how far Selena, Laslow, and Odin traveled, they could know something." Flora explained.

"That's not a bad idea," Leo says, looking towards the group to see if they agree.

"There is plenty of open space once we get around there, that'll give me plenty of places to fly around in order to spot something suspicious," Beruka adds.

"Sounds like we know where to go next, thank you Flora," Corrin says.

"Anything I can do to help, plus I'm sure Felicia will be thrilled to see you again Milord," Flora added.

"Oh that's right, I forgot she moved there with Hayato once the war ended," Corrin said.

"After they got married I've been going down to the Wind Tribe every now and then to visit her, personally I don't get what she sees in that little twerp, but she took to him like sugar to tea and he makes her happy, so that's enough for me," Flora explains.

"Haha, that sounds about right, we'll be sure to pay them a visit," Corrin responds.

Flora then walks over to Peri, who has finally calmed down, and bows her head, "I am so terribly sorry for what I said Peri, I know you must be hurting and confused right now, so please accept my apology for being so insensitive!"

"It, it's fine Flora, the only one who has any apologizing to me is Laslow, that is if he can remove my hands from her throat long enough to talk," Peri mutters, still feeling the effects of Laslow's departure.

While Flora was incredibly grateful for Peri accepting her apology, it didn't stop her from slowly backing away as Peri spoke.

Nightfall soon enough was upon them, and the group all lied down for sleep before taking the next step in their journey, The Wind Tribe Village.


	7. Chapter 7 - It's My Prerogative

"But…Xander…" Selena muttered, having a brief moment of hesitation. "I can't be the queen of Nohr!"

"Preposterous. Whyever not?" Prince Xander asks.

"Well, I have to go back-…" She said.

"What? Have to go back where?" The Prince asked.

"Don't you listen Xander gosh!? I said I need to go back h-PPFFFFMMMM!" The fierce Ice Tribe blizzard winds violently forced open the window in King Xander's guest room, causing him a rough awakening. Xander let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes before getting up to close the window. He turned around to return to bed, but was surprised to see Peri nowhere to be found. Corrin and Beruka had taken the smaller one bed guestroom while he, Leo, and Peri had taken the larger three bed guestroom. Fearing she had decided to take matters in her own hands and took off on her own, Xander quickly went to leave the room to see if her horse was still there. Thankfully, Xander did not need to search far as he had discovered Peri in the hallway, staring off into the night-sky through the closed hallway window.

"Peri?" Xander said greeting her.

"Eek!? Milord!?" A shocked Peri muttered, "What are you doing up this late?!"

"I can ask you the same question," Xander said with a smile, glad to see his worries were for naught.

"W-Well I just, I couldn't sleep, I've been too busy, thinking about Laslow," Peri says with her eyes facing the floor.

Xander felt exactly what she was feeling, the sorrow of their loved one's disappearance and lack of an explanation still weighing heavily on their minds. Xander placed a comforting hand on his trusted retainer's shoulder, "I understand dearest Peri, I've replayed that dreaded morning in my head I don't know how many times."

"I just don't understand why. Why would they leave, and why wouldn't they tell anyone, and with absolutely no trace left behind whatsoever? It's as if they were never even here!? And what if Keaton and the other Wolfskin can't find them!? If they can't what chance do we have!?" Peri was beginning to become hysterical.

"Peri! Peri! You need to calm down at once, I am going to see to it that we find them, if it's the last thing I do. You have my word," Xander said in attempt to get Peri from doing anything rash, trying to hide the fact that he was constantly asking himself those same questions.

"But how can you be so sure Xander?" Peri asked.

"Look at we've accomplished before, I'm sure we are capable of finding them. I promise you, you will see Laslow again, and then you'll get all the answers you desire."

Peri wiped her eyes, "I'm going to hold you to that milord."

"Of course, now I think we should go back to sleep, we have a very long trip ahead of us and we can't afford to slow the others down when they are graciously helping us out," Xander said as the two of them finally returned to the guest room.

The morning soon came, and after saying their goodbyes to Kilma and Flora, the group had begun making their way to the Wind Tribe Village. Flora had sent a messenger the previous night at Xander's request to inform the Chieftain of their arrival. Leo used his magic to warm the area they would travel until finally making it out of Ice Tribe Village's vicinity, allowing for Beruka and Corrin to return to the skies and Xander, Leo, and Peri's horses to move at a faster speed. Due to the newfound peace going into affect after the war, they had much safer travels then they may have had beforehand. Before they knew it they had crossed the border and made their way to the Eternal Stairway.

Corrin, certainly not happy to see this path again, was grateful to be able to fly over it with Beruka instead suffering through the long walk as Xander, Leo, and Peri's horses sped up the stairway as fast they could. Soon enough they would meet the Wind Tribe Village's guards.

"King Xander, Prince Leo, Prince Corrin, we had received word from the Ice Tribe that you would be arriving," One of them said as the group approached them.

"Then I won't need to explain myself. Please, we would like council with your Chieftain," Xander said.

"Right this way your majesty," The Guard said as he led the five of them to the home of Chieftain Fuga, their travels within the village this time around being much smoother than when they traveled through the Wolfskin's home or the Ice Tribe Village, not only did the Wind Tribe know they were arriving beforehand, but they also had not experienced the wrath of the Kingdom of Nohr at their worst. Seeing the villagers not locking their doors and cowering away at the sight of them was very relieving for Xander.

"Chieftain Fuga is in the middle of his training, once he is finished he will speak with you, please make yourselves comfortable," The Guard said as they all entered the Chieftain's home.

"Thank you," They all said as they each took a seat.

A few minutes go by until they all hear a ground-shaking crash, causing them all to jump to their feet.

"Are we under attack?" Beruka asked.

"No, it sounds like the Chieftain's training must just be heating up," Leo suggests.

"Actually, I think I know what caused that noise," Corrin uttered.

The group all turned their heads back towards where the noise had come from, hearing footsteps and voices coming from the hallway.

"Just, how, you were just supposed pack, how did the whole suitcase explode!?" A male voice said.

"I don't know, I thought I folded everything properly, I just-," A female voice said as the two bodies came out from the hallway to reveal themselves as Hayato and Felicia.

"Yep, I knew it," Corrin said, his suspicions proven correct.

"Corrin!" Hayato and Felicia shouted as they ran over to greet their friend.

"And Pri- I mean King Xander, Leo, Beruka, Peri, we didn't think you'd be here so soon," Felicia said as they greeted the others.

"We thought for sure it would still take a few more days for you guys to get here," Hayato said.

"Well you can move at amazing speeds when you're in this much of a hurry," Xander replied.

"Wow Felicia, I can't remember a time when you weren't dressed as a maid," Corrin commented, much to Felicia's embarrassment.

A blushing Felicia looks down at her outfit, now dressed in traditional feminine wind tribe garments, "Well, I don't do much maid work in my new home, Hayato tries to make it so I don't have to lift a finger around here, and after that suitcase incident just now, I think you can see why," Felicia said.

"Yeah about that, how do you make a suitcase explode just by packing?" Beruka asked.

"I'd tell you if I knew hehe," Felicia answered giving an awkward laugh.

"What are you packing for anyway?" Corrin asks.

"Glad you asked, since the war is finally over and for now things are going to finally be at peace, I'm going to use this opportunity to travel to world, and finally see how many things are out there, I got my first taste during the war, but as you noticed we were a little preoccupied so I couldn't exactly take in the sights," Hayato explained.

"Yup, it's his lifelong dream, and since I also spent most of my days back in the castle, I wouldn't mind seeing the world either," Felicia said, standing next to her shorter husband.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you," Corrin said with a smile.

"Thanks Corrin, I gotta use the time while I can, cause once I come home, I'm going to have to take over for my Da-, er, take over for Fuga," Hayato says, "I've been in training to become the next Chieftain of our village, which reminds me." Hayato says, turning towards Xander. "I'd like to apologize your majesty, because I was home having to prepare and learn some of my duties as future chieftain I was unable to attend your coronation, I was barely able to make it to King Ryoma's coronation, and it was only because it was so close by," Hayato apologized with a bow.

"I need to apologize too milord! As a lifelong citizen of Nohr I felt incredibly guilty not being able to attend, but I needed to be here to help Hayato, you must understand," Felicia apologized and bowed alongside Hayato.

Xander smiled, "You flatter me. Felicia, you've spent most of your life serving Nohr by helping to look after Corrin, and Hayato, you've paid more than enough dues during your contributions during the war, there's no need to apologize for missing my coronation."

"Ah, would you look at that," Fuga's voice from a door on the opposite side of the room as he entered, finally finished with his training, "The two future leaders of the Wind Tribe, already making positive relations with Nohr, now is that the signs of great leader or what?" Fuga says as he pats Hayato's head.

"Fuga give me a break!" Hayato uttered, giving everyone else a good laugh.

"I'd love to catch up with everyone, but King Xander, I know why you're here, so I imagine you'd want to get straight to business, come with me," Fuga said, getting serious as the two of them enter his private quarters.

"Right, thank you Chieftain," Xander said as he and Fuga took a seat.

"Your Majesty, I'm going to be straight with you, I've spoken with my scouts, my guards, and anyone else who patrols in and around our village, there hasn't been any sign of Queen Selena, Odin, or Laslow," Fuga disappointedly said.

"Hm, is that so," Xander, visibly distraught, replied.

"I had also been informed that you enlisted the help of the Wolfskin, and a few Wolfskin have been seen passing by the area, and I have to level with you, we don't have the tracking resources the Wolfskin do, so I don't think there's anything we can do to help you," Fuga further explains.

"Right…"

"It isn't in my nature to turn away an ally like this, it weighs heavily on the heart to hear about your predicament, and if we had found any sort of clue I would send word to you the very next instant, but as things stand, there's nothing we can do, I'm sorry," Fuga finished.

"I understand, it's not the easiest to hear, but if it can't be helped then it can't be helped," Xander said with a sigh as he rose from his seat, returning to the others and informing them of the news.

After going through with the goodbyes, Xander and the others left the Wind Tribe Village to continue their search. They had traveled as far and as wide as they could, visiting every nearby province and village they could, each having no information to provide them. They had even sent word to the heavily isolated Flame Tribe, who had sent word back saying they also had no information.

They had been traveling for some time now, and morale had reached an all time low, Xander and Peri's hope were dwindling vastly, and Corrin, Beruka, and Leo were running low on any further ideas on the possible whereabouts of Selena, Laslow, and Odin.

"Big Brother, what more is there to do?" Leo asks Xander one night as the rest of the group lay asleep.

"I'm working on it Leo, I just don't understand how after all we've done we haven't gotten even the slightest clue, it's the damndest thing!" Xander utters out of frustration. "But, we've got one more place to look, if they don't got something for us, then I don't know what to do."

"And where would that be Xander?" Leo asks.

"We'll have to go directly to Hoshido."


	8. Chapter 8 - Something In Common

The first chance he had, King Xander sent word directly to Hoshido that he would be arriving along with his group. The days and days of searching with nothing to show for themselves had very quickly begun eating away at both Xander and Peri, and while having little to no hope that Hoshido would have any new information for them, it being the only place they have yet to check was enough to drive them forward. Wasting little time and traveling as fast as they could, they would soon reach the border of the capital city of Hoshido, within the city being Castle Shirasagi, where they would make their visit to the now King Ryoma.

"Well, didn't think I'd be coming back here so soon," Corrin commented as they made their way to the city.

Xander felt nervous, Xander and Leo both attended the Hoshidan Coronation of Ryoma, but the last time they were this close to Hoshidan soil before that was during the initial invasion that started the war, Xander figured they wouldn't be too welcome by the populous. Compared to the Ice Villagers and the Wolfskin, he expected this environment to be the most uncomfortable of them all.

Corrin spoke with the guards first, they had received orders from the king himself to let them through, so the guards let the five of them inside, and they didn't seem too eager to do so. Xander felt a world of difference in the air once he step foot inside the capital city. He felt as though the atmosphere itself did not want him inside of Hoshido. Xander did not feel this way when he had attended Ryoma's coronation, that tension free environment had long since dissipated after experiencing the reactions from the Ice Tribe and the Wolfskin. The thought of the King of Nohr stepping foot inside the capital city of Hoshido felt like a foreign concept to him now. Five Nohrians, three of which were royalty, standing in the capital city of Hoshido, he couldn't help but think things would end badly.

They all begun making their way towards Castle Shirasagi, it did not take long before the reactions began to arise. It's hard to imagine something like them visiting unannounced to the public not bringing in attention from the populous, but that fact did not make Xander feel any less uneasy. This being the first time Beruka and Peri had been on Hoshidan soil, apart from Beruka accompanying Corrin to Ryoma's coronation, they felt the uneasiness as well. Despite the peace that was achieved between the nations, it would still take quite some time before the tension would be gone, that much was clear.

Upon being allowed further entry by some more guards closer to the castle, they had finally reached the entrance to the castle, and was greeted at the entrance by a familiar face.

"Hello?" The large doors opened up to reveal on the other side to be fellow Nohrian Jakob, "Can I help yo-P-P-Prince, er, King Xander!? And Milord Corrin and Leo!? What brings you all here!?" He uttered, clearly not expecting them.

"Jakob? What are you doing being a butler at this castle?" Leo asks as he notices Jakob dressed in Hoshidan servant garments rather than his traditional Norhian butler uniform.

"Ahem, you see Lord Leo, after the war ended, I was fully to prepared to join Lord Corrin in his, let's say new ventures," Jakob said in an attempt to avoid triggering the Valla curse, "However since I had gotten married just prior to the end of the war, Milord gave me a direct order for me to leave him behind and stay with my wife, and I simply cannot ignore one of Milord's wishes."

"Wait, but then who, that doesn't explain-" Leo said before being interrupted.

"Actually Milord Corrin I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you, she should be around here somewhere, please everyone come in," Jakob said as he let the group inside the castle. "Now I believe she was, ah." Jakob said as he quickly made his way toward one of the hallways. "Sakura! We have a special visitor!"

Leo looked confused, he leaned over to Corrin, "Wait, so are you telling me Jakob is married to Princess-"

"Sakura! Please hurry," Jakob said.

"I'm really sorry Jakob, I was just- Corrin!" Princess Sakura exclaimed upon seeing Corrin along with the others, proceeding to run up to greet her brother, "Y-You're here so soon, I wasn't sure when the next time I was going to see you would be, and you brought so many people along. Oh, and you brought Lady Beruka too."

"It's just Beruka, I'd prefer to not to be given some fancy title," Beruka replied.

"Uh, sorry sorry Lad-, sorry Beruka, we haven't had the chance to talk too much during or even after the war, I just wanted to get to know my Brother's bride a little more," Sakura explained.

"It's fine, there isn't much to know your majesty," Beruka said.

"Pardon me but, aren't you technically a queen?" Sakura asked.

"Er? I'd prefer we not talk about that at the moment," Beruka uttered, causing laughter from the others.

"Well isn't this just delightful, I'll make haste to bring us all some tea," Jakob said.

"Actually Jakob, if it's all the same to you, I have a meeting with King Ryoma, if you could please take me to him," Xander interrupted.

"Right right, I'll get to the tea right after. Right this way Lord Xander," Jakob said as he began to lead the way.

"Peri, I imagine you'd want to join me," Xander said as he and Peri followed Jakob while Corrin and the others joined Sakura elsewhere.

"A Princess marrying the Help, sure it wasn't her help, but still, isn't that the damndest thing you've ever heard?" Leo whispers to Beruka.

Beruka merely shrugged off Leo's question as the four of them all took a seat.

Jakob led Xander and Peri to the throne room where King Ryoma and Queen Mozu resided, "Your Majesty, I present to you King Xander of Nohr, and his trusted retainer Peri," Jakob said as Xander and Peri entered, greeted to the sight of Ryoma and Mozu atop their thrones.

"Thank you Jakob, you are dismissed," Ryoma said as Jakob went off to join the others. "Now then, would you look at this," Ryoma said as he and Mozu stood from their thrones to greet their guests, "Who would have imagined, the King of Nohr paying a the King of Hoshido a friendly visit, if only our ancestors could see us now, don't you think Your Highness?"

"It's certainly surprising, but a great sign for the future, it's a pleasure to see you too Queen Mozu," Xander said.

"The pleasure's all mine Xander," The Hoshidan Queen replied with a smile.

"Now I'd love to discuss the future with you Xander, that is if you were here on better terms that is," Ryoma said.

"Excuse me?" Xander replied.

"Corrin had sent Kaze and some of his other recon ninja around the area a while back, a few of them had even gone as far as out here, and there have even been reports of a few Wolfskin sightings along the border." Ryoma explained, Xander and Peri started to realize what he was eluding too, "Along with what I was told by the ninja, I had heard from Fuga about your visit there as well, out of respect of you, your family, and your kingdom we have kept this information between us, but I do know why you're here."

"Well then!? Why waste any more time?" Peri said, stepping forward and falling to her knees before the King and Queen, much to Xander's shock. "Please, I'm begging the both of you; please tell me you know something about where they are."

Ryoma lowered his face, "I'm sorry, but I have not seen any of them since the coronation, there's nothing we can-"

"That's not good enough!" Peri shouted.

"Peri!" Xander uttered.

"As big as this kingdom is and for as long as you've known you're telling me you haven't heard the smallest sighting!? I swear if you are holding out on us!" Peri continued shouting; resulting in Xander quickly grabbing her and pulling her away from Ryoma and Mozu, fearing her emotions would run too wild and she'd do something that would get herself hurt.

"Peri you need to calm down and think before doing something rash!" Xander said trying to subdue her.

"Hmph, Laslow used to tell me that same thing…" Peri uttered.

"They would not hold any information on their whereabouts from us, there'd be nothing to gain and broken trust, you need to calm yourself," Xander continued.

"You can't tell me you aren't feeling this too Xander! We've searched literally everywhere and haven't found the slightest bit of a clue! What am I supposed to think!?" Peri shouted with tears in her eyes. She tapped into Xander's mind with those last comments, he was feeling every bit of sadness and frustration she was feeling.

Xander fell silent for a moment, "There's nothing you can do?" Xander asked.

"We've had our best search through the lands, but we have nothing, and you know I'd inform you as soon as I heard of something," Ryoma reluctantly explained, much to the frustration of Xander and Peri.

"If that is truly the case, I suppose that must be it then," Xander slowly said.

"Xander!?" Peri muttered.

"Still," Xander uttered, "I have two questions pertaining to Selena's disappearance, question's for Mozu."

"Wha? Me?" Mozu uttered in confusion.

"Shortly before disappearing, Selena had mentioned nervousness about becoming Queen of Nohr, she was feeling like the weight was too much to bear, even at your coronation she had this nervous look on her face. I had thought I helped push those thoughts out of her head, but before I knew it she was gone. If anything I am thinking that may have something to do with her leaving, and I figured anywhere she would go Laslow and Odin would follow. If nothing else, this could help give closure to me by providing me an explanation as to why she left. So my first question Mozu, did you and Selena have any conversation about this, about the pressures of taking up the crown? Maybe at one of the coronations?"

"About feelin' pressure? I can't think of one, we only spoke briefly at the coronations, and it had nothing to do with something like that, she didn't show any nervousness as far as I can think of," Mozu explained.

"Yeah, I imagine she wouldn't show it. Well how about this, personally for you, was the transition going from farm girl to Queen incredibly difficult for you? Did you ever think you couldn't do it or thought about running away from it?" Xander asked.

Mozu simply let out a sigh, "Xander, you and anyone else who knows me knows I don't tend to think I'm capable of much, but I did a lot of growing during the war, just like I know everyone did. With all that experience, and Ryoma alongside me, it helped me face whatever challenge that comes next. I don't know what Selena had going through her head, but that was what was going through mine," Mozu explained.

She had given Xander much to think about, he wasn't sure if that was the explanation he was looking for, but with no other clue to look towards, he had no choice but to believe she left out of fear. "Thank you, the both of you," Xander said to the Hoshidan King and Queen.

The four of them went out to join the others. They all spent some more time together before Xander decided it was time to go. The five finally left Hoshido and began making their way back towards Nohr, their journey cut short.

That is until about halfway home, Xander had one more dream .

"But…Xander…" Selena muttered, having a brief moment of hesitation. "I can't be the queen of Nohr!"

"Preposterous. Whyever not?" Prince Xander asks.

"Well, I have to go home eventually…" She said.

"Home?" Xander asked.

"But if I left… I'd never see you again," Selena continued, guilt in her eyes. "No, I just can't think about that now!"

"Wait Selena! What did you just say?" Xander asked.

"Okay, I'll do it. Come what may," Selena said.

"Selena! What did you just say?!" Xander asked again.

"Ugh, Xander I really wish you'd learn to listen sometimes, gosh how does Lady Camilla put up with you, I said I need to go back home. Home. Home. Home…" That one word floated about in Xander's subconscious as he slowly opened his eyes to the morning sunlight.

"That's it."


	9. Chapter 9 - Whispers In Bed

Xander quickly burst out his tent, the sun just barely rising as he made his way inside Peri's tent, "Peri! Peri wake up!"

"Ah!" Peri muttered, startled after being so unexpectedly awoken, "Xander it's so early, do we really need to move out now?"

"I think I know where they are!" Xander shouted in excitement in a very rare moment of joy for him.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Peri asked.

"I had a dream last night, I was remembering a conversation I had with Selena way back before the war ended. Gods I don't understand how none of us thought of this sooner."

"Well are you going to keep talking about it or are you going to say where they are?"

"What's with all the commotion in here?" Leo asked, entering Peri's tent, presumably woken up by Xander's noise.

"I know where they are Leo!" Xander said.

"They? Selena, Laslow, and Odin!? Well out with it Brother, we'll begin marching immediately," Leo replied, eager to finally make some progress on this quest.

Just as Xander was about to answer, he had a moment of reprieve, he knew where they might be, but he hadn't the slightest clue where it was, how to get there, or even what it was called.

"Hm? Big Brother?" Leo said.

"Well Xander! Tell us already!" Peri said, getting very impatient.

"Did, did Laslow or Odin ever mention where they were from?" Xander hesitantly asked.

"Wha? No, you know that Xander, we even had our best do some digging on everything about all three of them when they all become our retainers, there was nothing," Leo explained.

Xander turned to Peri, "Laslow never said anything to you about his homeland?"

"No, I asked a lot but he always managed to change the subject," Peri answered.

Xander lowered his eyes, kicking the nearest bag on the floor as hard as he could, "Damnit! I don't know how they did it without leaving a single trace behind, but those three must have gone home, but we haven't even the smallest idea where that is!"

"Wait you mean Selena never said anything about their home either?" Peri asked.

"Never. Same as you I would ask and she always managed to change the subject. We've been searching all this time all across the lands, yet they are all most likely somewhere we don't know the first thing about! If it was somewhere we could reach the ninja or the wolfskin would have found it and reported back to us by now! We've been fighting a losing battle the entire time!" Xander shouted, his hopes being dashed before they could even be realized.

"Um, maybe not," A voice said from behind them, revealed to be Corrin standing by Beruka from outside Peri's tent, Xander's rage waking up the rest of the group. "Now that you all mentioned that they never said anything about where they came from, that gives me an idea."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Think about it, flat out refusing to talk about where they come from, maybe they couldn't talk about where they were from, does that sound like any place we all know about, someplace we can't say anything about?" Corrin attempted to explain.

"Corrin now is not the time for riddles, can you please just-" At that moment, it had just occurred to Xander what Corrin was eluding too. Xander looked toward Leo, who too just realized what Corrin was saying.

"Am I missing something here?" Peri asked.

"Peri get your things together! We are marching to the Bottomless Canyon at once," Xander ordered.

"What!? For what? Is that where they are?" Peri asked.

"We'll explain on the way, sort of. Just get ready," Leo said as the rest of them all left Peri's tent to gather their things.

Due to the curse on the land none of them could speak about it directly, but Corrin was referring to his homeland, the land he was set to rule, the kingdom of Valla. Valla was their last hope to finding Selena, Laslow, and Odin. It was the only place that their trackers would not be able to reach, and would explain why they were never able to talk about where they came from. Everything was clinging onto the chance that the three of them were in Valla. Since they were all on their way back to Nohr anyway, they were already en route towards the Bottomless Canyon, and soon enough they found themselves above the canyon once more.

"Well I have to say, I wasn't exactly looking forward to making this leap a second time," Leo muttered as they stood above the entryway to Valla. Not having any other way of making it there, they all prepared to make the jump.

"We did it once, we can do it again. I'll see you all on the other side," Xander said as all five of them all jumped into the Bottomless Canyon.

It was impossible to tell just how much time had passed, but eventually Xander felt a great soreness on his body as he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes as he attempted to recognize the Valla landscape. Much of it looked the same as when they all first arrived during the war, but with no enemies this time around. Slightly sitting up, he began to look around to spot the others. Thankfully the other four were all near, but still unconscious. He decided to take this moment try to relax his body and recover from the transition into Valla. He was mentally preparing himself to begin the search all over again now in Valla.

Once the rest of the group all finally wake up, they begin regaining their composure and gathering their things to begin searching.

"Corrin, Beruka, if I may make a suggestion for the first thing you two do as King and Queen here, making an easier way to go from our world to here would be pretty nice," Leo said.

"I'll definitely make a note of that Brother," Corrin responded.

"So, how does it feel to be home Queenie?" Peri asked Beruka.

"Don't call me that," Beruka ordered.

"I mean it's true, I figured you'd be more excited to be at your brand new kingdom," Peri said.

"Even after the war ended we've all been very busy, the whole reality hasn't quite set in yet," Beruka said.

"What do you mean?" Peri asked.

"You try going from living on the streets, to working for the royal family, to suddenly becoming a queen to a kingdom you didn't know existed. Even for me that's a little much," Beruka explained.

Xander listened in on their conversation, he couldn't help but feel saddened as he thought of how Selena felt about taking over control of a recovering nation. Part of him still believed that played a huge role in her leaving, he was praying he would finally find the answers he was seeking here in Valla.

"Don't you worry about a thing Miss Beruka, I'm sure you'll rule just fine." A voice suddenly said, as the group all looked around to find out where the voice came from, they all spotted a man in a white robe walking towards them, his face covered by a hood, and some strands of blue hair coming out of it.

They all got on their guard, not expecting there to be too many people around, especially when they first arrived, "And who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Beruka asks.

The man suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Wait wait, before anyone does something rash, you guys need to let me explain."

"Well then talk, you're acting rather suspicious," Leo said.

"Please Prince Leo, I promise I'm not here to cause any conflict!" The man sounded like he was becoming scared.

"Well then start by explaining why you know who we are!" Xander demanded.

The man attempted to regain his composure, "It's because I know why you're here, I'm sorry to say but Selena, Laslow, and Odin aren't here."

A collective gasp came from the group, "How do you know what we're here for!?" Leo asked.

"B-Because I'm the one who brought those three to this world in the first place!" The man blurted out.

"What!?" Both Xander and Peri shouted as the whole group was astonished at this mystery man and just how connected he was to Selena, Laslow, and Odin.

Xander walked up to the man and grabbed him by his robe, "You had better start explaining exactly what you have to do with all this, beginning with exactly who you are!" Xander ordered before throwing him to the ground.

"Okay okay! I'll admit I went about this the wrong way, but I'm here to help I'm not an enemy!" The man said.

"Then talk!" Peri screamed, readying her lance.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning, this is a long story so I'll try to make this quick. So as you all know, Selena, Laslow, and Odin are all very skilled warriors." The man said.

The five of them all nodded.

"Well you see, way back when Anankos was still alive, wreaking havoc here and interfering with the affairs of Nohr and Hoshido, I was trying to do my part in helping to bring his end, so I used my magic to travel to their world and recruit some powerful warriors to help defeat him. Those three took up my offer, and I brought them here and sent them to Nohr in the hopes that they would help liberate this land, and as it appears they managed to pull it off with your guy's leadership," The man explained.

This revelation left them all in awe, the fact that those three were so involved in the grander scheme of things was so shocking that they were all having trouble believing it.

"I, I had no idea," Xander said.

"I told them it was best not to reveal where they came from or any of went they went through to get to Nohr, it was the only way," The man continued.

"Wait, where were you this entire time then?" Leo questioned.

"When I was helping them escape here, Anankos sent several of his best after us. Despite their best efforts, I sent them off only for me to fall," He explained.

"You look pretty alive to me," Leo said.

"That I'm still trying to figure out myself, you see Anankos and I were sort of, connected we'll say. I believe that when you all defeated him, his life force was so powerful that I managed to resurrect this body," The man tried to explain, it had appeared as if he was hiding something. "But more importantly, like I said I am here to help. I know all about you guys searching for Selena, Laslow, and Odin, and I can help you get to them."

"How?" Xander asked, the man now having his full attention.

"You see I know for a fact that they are all back in their homeland, I had given them a special tome that they could use just once that would transport them back home. The plan always was that once they help you defeat Anankos they would return to their true home, but I see there were some unexpected developments along the way," The man said.

"Get to the point," Leo said.

"Here's the whole reason I'm here, I'm not nearly as powerful as I once was, but I am strong enough to send you all to their world to find them," The man finished.

Xander and Peri's eyes widened, it sounded too good to be true, after all this they finally could see their beloveds once again.

"Wait wait, how would we make it back, are you coming with us?" Leo asked.

"You'll be using this," The man said as he pulled a glowing tome from his sleeve. "This tome is much like the one I made for them, but instead of teleporting 3 bodies it's strong enough to teleport 5 bodies, when the time comes while you're in their world you can use this to transport all of you back here to Valla." The man said as he gave the tome to Leo, "You're the magic expert here Prince Leo, I leave this in your hands."

"So, you're really going to send us to where they are?" Peri asks, still having trouble believing it.

"You won't be in their exact location, I'll transport you to where I had teleported them from the first time," The man explained. "Okay everyone gather together."

The group grabbed their things and stood beside one another.

"When you regain consciousness you will be underneath a massive tree known as the Mila Tree in a country known as Valm, you are to travel east overseas to a country known as Ylisse, that's their homeland, they all should be there somewhere," The man finished.

"Thank you, sir. I owe a great debt to you," Xander said.

"After all you guys did to defeat Anankos, this is the absolute least I can do. Oh and one more thing," The man said, looking towards Corrin.

"Hm? Is there something you want to say to me?" Corrin asked.

"You've done good, you're going to make a fine ruler of Valla," The man said with a smile.

"Um, thank you sir," Corrin responded.

A single tear fell out the man's eye, but none of others noticed as they were all focused on what was about to occur. Holding out both his hands and using all his magic, the mystery man transports the entire group to Valm.


	10. Chapter 10 - On Our Own

The darkness slowly became illuminated as Xander opened his eyes, his hands feeling the ground around him as he was now somewhere completely unfamiliar to him. He began sitting up, feeling for the nearest object he could lean on in order to examine his surroundings. The experience of traveling here was much like entering Valla from the Bottomless Canyon, the difference this was his first time in this place. Upon further examination Xander found himself at the base of the unnaturally large tree that the man who sent them here spoke of, after looking around and seeing the rest of his group here, albeit unconscious, it was clear that everything went as it should have. The five of them were now in Selena, Laslow, and Odin's homeland.

Once everyone had awoken, they all began to get their bearings together and plan their next move. "Does everyone have everything, everything was transported properly?" Xander asked, the rest of the group nodded. "The man said east correct? I suppose we should get going."

"Hold on a moment Big Brother," Leo said. "I understand that you're looking forward to finally finding Selena, but we can't just go out into this world just like that."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked.

"Think about it, Selena and the others arrived to Nohr with no past, no story, and no records, they were incredibly suspicious when they first showed up, frankly it's a miracle they managed to become retainers with such little status. Now we're all in the same boat, before we go anywhere we have to get our stories straight," Leo explained.

Xander let out a disappointed sigh. "I'm sorry Leo, you are right. I let my desire to find them cloud my better judgment, normally I wouldn't put that much faith and trust in a stranger, that was naïve of me," Xander apologized.

"Nobody's perfect Big Brother, I can't imagine hard it must be to concentrate on much with all that's going through your head, but now that we've established it we should take this time to figure it all out," Leo replied.

"Well can't we just tell people we're traveling merchants? They are everywhere, it's the perfect disguise," Peri suggested.

"We are all heavily armored, carry some of the most powerful weapons from our world, and one of us rides a wyvern. I highly doubt any random onlooker would believe we're merchants," Beruka said.

"We could always just say we're nomads, traveling from place to place, no real home, no real backstory, and we do our best to keep a low profile and not talk about it until we reach Ylisse, once we find the three of them we should be able to explain ourselves," Corrin suggests.

"That sounds like a fair plan, anyone have something else?" Xander asks the group, no one said a thing. "That settles it, as long as we don't draw to much attention to ourselves everything should go smoothly. Unfortunately the man didn't exactly state what kind of conditions these lands were like, hopefully we shouldn't run into to any kind of conflict while we are traveling."

"Well it isn't like we can't handle ourselves, I'm sure there are bad people in this world too who could use some good old fashioned…" Peri stopped talking as all four of them glared directly at her, "Oh fine! Low profile it is."

After Xander, Leo, and Peri mount their horses to prepare to travel, Beruka and Corrin go to mount her Wyvern when her beast suddenly began screeching.

"Ugh not this again," Leo muttered.

"Easy girl, what's the matter," Beruka whispered.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Corrin asked.

"I'm not sure, she seemed just fine a minute ago, I'm thinking maybe being transported is having some side effects on her?" Beruka speculated.

"That doesn't make sense, our horses aren't reacting any differently," Xander added.

Beruka and Corrin managed to properly mount her wyvern, only to be suddenly hoisted in the air and began flying off against Beruka's orders. "Easy now!" Corrin shouted which the wyvern gleefully ignored.

"Ugh we don't have time for this!" Leo said as the three of them began following them.

Xander, Leo, and Peri tried their best to keep up with Beruka's wyvern as it soared through the Valmese skies against Beruka's control. They gave chase for what felt like an eternity until finally the wyvern landed in an open field.

"What is going on with that thing!?" Leo said as they finally caught up.

"Do not ever refer to her as a thing," Beruka stated with a glare as she and Corrin got off of the wyvern.

"Beruka has she ever gone out of control like that?" Peri asked.

"Never, she was expertly trained before I became a rider, she's never disobeyed a single command. I don't see why-" Beruka muttered before looking deeper into the open field. She and others all saw many other wyverns roaming free, and Beruka's wyvern going to join them.

"Does that answer our question?" Corrin asked.

"I suppose she doesn't spend too much time with her own kind, being cooped up with me around the castle for so long. I imagine this might be therapeutic," Beruka pondered.

"Well now that we have a set destination, we can afford to spend some time resting and let her spend some time with other wyverns," Xander said.

"Where are we? Who would let so many wyvern's just roam freely like this?" Leo asked.

"That would be me," A voice rang out from behind the group, what stood before them was a young man with blonde hair wearing a black mask over his face, beside him was a woman with long dark blue hair. "You're in Wyvern Valley, these are sacred grounds."

"Sacred grounds? This is just a plot of land so wild beasts can roam?" Leo uttered.

"Brother think. Different land, different cultures, we need to watch what we say," Corrin interjected.

"If you're going to continue disrespecting these lands them I'm going to have to force you out," The Masked Man said, arming himself with an axe.

"Oh is that righ-!" Leo muttered before Xander raised his arm in front of his younger brother.

"We don't mean any harm to your land, our companion's wyvern flew this way on her own, seemingly to interact with all the others. Once she is done we will take our leave," Xander explained.

The Masked Man and the woman began examining Xander and the others, "Who are you, I don't recognize any of the symbols on any of your gear."

"We're nomads, nothing more," Xander responded.

"With weaponry like that?" The Masked Man replied.

"For protection of course, you never know what kind of brigands we could meet," Xander said.

"Or people who hide their face behind a mask swinging axes around," Leo uttered.

"Leo!" Corrin blurted.

The Masked Man grunted and almost began walking towards them, until the blue haired woman stopped him. "Gerome calm down," She said, holding him back.

Xander sighed, "I apologize for my brother's words, I promise we will be gone as soon as our wyvern settles down. We have somewhere else to be actually, we are traveling to a place known as Ylisse."

"Ylisse?" The woman said, "That's actually my homeland."

"Really? That's great could you tell us how we could get there? We were told to travel to the east coast of here to reach it," Xander said.

"What business do you have in Ylisse?" Gerome asked.

"We are just meeting with some friends of ours, but it's our first time visiting the land," Xander explained.

Peri leaned over and looked towards the blue haired woman, "You said you're from there? You wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Laslow would you?"

The woman took a moment to think, "Sorry, that name doesn't ring any bells."

"What about Selena or Odin? Names sound familiar?" Xander asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by those names," The woman answered.

Both Xander and Peri let out a sigh, "Well thank you anyway, could you please direct us in the right direction? The wyvern flying off somewhat through off our sense of direction," Xander asked.

"Certainly," The woman said, pointing towards some roads heading out of Wyvern Valley. "Follow those trails in that direction, it will take a while but it will lead you to the coast."

The group thanked the woman for her directions as soon enough Beruka's wyvern had finally returned to her and was back under her control. They all said their goodbyes and made their way out of Wyvern Valley.

"We should visit Ylisse soon, I haven't seen Father or Mother since our wedding," The blue haired woman said.

"We'll see Lucina, there's still work to do here, but who knows maybe your brother is finally back," Gerome said.

The group then began heading east of Valm, planning to catch a ferry ride once they reach the coast. While somewhat following the roads in order to not get lost, they mostly traveled through the forests and had Beruka take to the skies, limiting their amount of communication with others as much as possible. Eventually they reached the coast of Valm, with no other choice they all went to the nearest populated area in hopes of finding a way across the water.

The closest place appeared to be a small country within Valm known as Rosanne. The group spread out to search for someone who could direct them to a way over the sea, but despite everything they couldn't find a single person who was able to help them. Xander had reunited with Leo as they waited for the rest of the group to meet back up with them.

"You didn't send Peri off by herself did you?" Leo asked.

"Of course not, Beruka is with her to keep her in check, the last thing we can afford is someone rubbing her the wrong way and we all end up on the run," Xander replied.

"Right, thankfully her missing Laslow has seemed to have kept her at bay as far as unnecessary bloodshed is concerned," Leo said.

"I just don't understand how there isn't a single place here that doesn't have access to a ferry, do none of these citizens travel to the other country? I sure hope both lands aren't in some sort of conflict. The man didn't really give us much background on these places before sending us here," Xander said.

"Well what are we to do? It isn't like we saw a port anywhere when we were walking along the coast," Leo continued.

"Hm, this certainly doesn't seem like a poor place, surely there must be some nobles or other upper-class people around here, if we pay I'm sure one of them would be willing to give us a lift to Ylisse," Xander suggested.

Once Peri, Beruka, and Corrin rejoined them and they all approached the largest building they could find, outside of it was a sign that read, "House Virion." They all assumed some important people must live here, or at least someone who could give them a boat ride. Xander knocked on the large doors, after a few minutes of nothing eventually a young man with a scar on his face opened the door.

"Heh? What do you want?" He said.

Xander was a bit taken back by his behavior, not quite what he was expecting from any nobles, "May I speak with the head of the household?"

"You're looking at him, what do you need?" He said.

"Really? You seem quite young to be running things here," Xander responded.

"And you seem to be quite suspicious for asking so many questions, when my Ma and Pop ain't here I'm in charge of this place," He continued.

"Please we aren't looking for trouble, we're just looking for some help," Xander explained.

"Yeah help with what?" He asked.

"You see my friends and I need a boat ride, we need to go to Ylisse," Xander explained.

"Ylisse?" This seemed to have gotten his attention, "What do you all need to go to Ylisse for?"

"We are just looking for some friends of ours," Xander answered.

"Hm, I gotta admit, I've been meaning to go back to Ylisse, I got someone I need to see myself," He said. "Tell you lot what, if you can pay me for using our ferry, I'll escort you their personally."

"Yes of course! That'd be perfect!" Xander said, much to the delight of the rest of the group.

"The name's Brady, meet me here tomorrow morning and we'll set sail," Brady said.

"Wonderful, my name is Xander, thank you," Xander responded as he and Brady shook hands.


	11. Chapter 11 - Let's Be Friends

As promised, the next morning the group sets sail for Ylisse with the help of Brady. While the rest of the group relaxed within the ship, Xander spent some time speaking with Brady on the bow of the ship.

"Yeah it's not too far really, we should make it no time," Brady explains.

"You have my thanks again Brady, you are doing us a great service," Xander responds.

"Yuh know are you sure you're just a buncha nomads? You lot really come across as more noble types," Brady suspects.

"With all due respect you certainly don't fit the traditional noble type," Xander says.

"Can't really blame ya for that one, it's kinda complicated to explain why, but I'm the real deal, you'd be able to tell once you saw my Ma and Pop. My Ma is actually from a noble family in Ylisse," Brady explains.

"Is that so?" Xander asks.

"Yup, but since my Pop is from a noble house in Valm, they are going back and forth a lot, so I'm left to run things back home," He continues.

"Ah, is that why you decided to accompany us?" Xander asks.

"Sorta, since I gotta help out back home so often I don't really get the chance to leave so much, most of my friends are in Ylisse so I've just been waiting for a reason to finally come back and visit, and specifically see someone I haven't seen in a little too long," Brady continues.

"Your beloved?"

"You can say that. Last time I was Ylisse she, her sister, and her mother had to go off somewhere for private things, so it's been a very long time," He explained.

"Well I'm happy to do my part in reuniting you two. I'm actually traveling to Ylisse to meet up with my beloved as well," Xander said, somewhat feeling a connection with Brady after hearing his tale.

"No foolin'? Small world huh, what's her name?" Brady asks.

"Selena, you wouldn't happen to know her would you? She's got really long red hair, wears it in twin tails, and has a bad attitude," Xander explains.

Brady takes a moment to think, "Actually I do know someone who has twin tails hair and is pretty mean, she's a friend of mine, but her hair isn't red."

Xander had a brief shimmer of joy, but quickly had the moment taken from him, "Right, either way I'll finally have everything figured out," Xander muttered as he and Brady rejoined the others for the remainder of the trip.

Soon enough the ferry reached port on the neighboring continent, and the group had finally touched land and were one step closer to finally tracking down Selena, Laslow, and Odin. Once they had all gathered their things, Brady stood before the five of them to explain what was next.

"Okay listen up, before we can reach Ylisse we need to pass through Regna Ferox. It's a kingdom north of Ylisse," He explains.

"Is that going to be an issue?" Corrin asks.

"Well they ain't folk you want to pick a fight with, but I know the ruler and people in their army, as long as I'm here you don't have to worry," Brady assures.

"Ugh, first Valm now this, just how many more obstacles do we need to deal with," Leo mutters to the others.

"Also quick warning, you can kinda feel it now, but this time of year the land all around Regna Ferox is extremely snowy, just be prepared," Brady continues.

"We've traveled through worse climates; it's nothing we cannot handle," Xander says as they all began heading toward Regna Ferox.

The journey was moving along smoothly, Brady sat behind Xander on his horse in order to give directions, while Leo and Peri followed on horseback behind them and Beruka and Corrin followed from the skies on her Wyvern. They hadn't ran into any questionable travelers as they traversed the land and soon enough they would cross into the more colder climate. Thankfully after traveling to the Ice Village back in Nohr, the group were more than capable of dealing with Ferox's weather, Beruka's wyvern did not even have any trouble sustaining it's composure this time around. However, as they traveled Beruka noticed something in the corner of her eye due to her aerial view.

"Corrin, do you see that?" Beruka says.

"Hm? What is it dear?" Corrin asks.

"Look there," Beruka says as she points toward a forested area further ahead to the right of the group, "Some of those trees were moving."

"Yeah but why would-hey look!" Corrin exclaims as he sees more of the trees shaking further and further away from the group.

"Whatever is doing that must be something big, and it looks like it saw everyone and started darting off in that direction," Beruka said.

"That's the direction we're going too right? Do you think it's from Regna Ferox?" Corrin asks.

"It might be, if by the off chance that they have control over some large beasts," Beruka speculates.

"Well lets lower down so we can tell the others, I think I can see the kingdom from here, better they know now before it's too late," Corrin says.

"Right," Beruka says as they begin to descend towards the rest of the group, that is until an arrow comes flying in their direction. "Ugh!" Beruka mutters as she steers her wyvern out of the direction of the arrow, causing her wyvern to let out a screech, getting the attention of the group down below.

"Hm!?" Leo and Xander utter as they spot the wyvern's sporadic movements.

"Beruka! Corrin!" Peri shouts as they all watch Beruka slowly descend to the ground.

"What happened?!" Xander asked once Beruka and Corrin reach the ground.

"An arrow just came out of nowhere and almost got us," Corrin explains.

"It came from that direction," Beruka points toward the trail they were walking, clearing this attack was from forces in Regna Ferox.

"Damnit! They must have the wrong idea," Brady says.

Xander and Leo get off their horses to check on Beruka and Corrin, when suddenly the trees begin shaking.

"Look out!" Peri shouts as suddenly they all see a giant rabbit like beast charging towards Xander. Xander quickly holds Siegfried in front of him to guard from the attack.

"Yarne stop!" Brady shouts as he quickly dashes in front of Xander only to be tackled by the beast.

As Xander begins to swing his sword at the beast he hears, "B-Brady is that you!?" The beast spoke, causing the rest of them to look at the beast with confusion.

"Gods, oh Gods, my ribs, I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow," Brady mutters in pain as he attempts to get back to his feet.

"Oh my gosh Brady I had no idea that was you I'm so sorry you came out of nowhere!" The Beast blurts out.

"Ugh! Yarne you dastard!" Brady shouts as he hits the beasts on the head, which didn't appear to faze the beast very much. "You could have at least slowed down!"

"Well this, is different," Corrin muttered.

The group all looks on in confusion still trying to figure out how the beast is talking, only for Beruka to break the silence, "Wha! Behind us!" She shouts as they all spot a second beast, a general, and several soldiers behind them.

"We're surrounded! What is this some sort of ambush!" Leo shouts.

"Brady? What's the meaning of bringing these strangers here!" The General shouts, removing her helmet to reveal a woman with short red hair.

"I should be asking you guys that Kjelle! We were just passing through and you try to attack us! What gives!?" Brady retorts.

"We sent Yarne on patrol and he said he saw suspicious people lurking around here, all of whom were heavily armed, plus it's not often we see Wyvern in these parts." The second beast said, this one sounding like a female.

"The heck Yarne! Did you not see me!?" Brady asked.

"Well you were behind the big guy, there was no way I would notice you with them," Yarne explains.

"And what's with you chargin' full force like that, since when are you so willing to fling yourself into battle like that?" Brady asks.

"The only way to overcome your fear is to face it head on," A voice said coming from further down the trail behind Yarne and Brady, the voice seemed to belong to a man with spiky black hair walking towards them.

The beast ran towards the man, "Did you see that!? I ran right into them without hesitating ready to attack!" Yarne said.

"I saw son, your progress is making me proud," The man said.

"Son!?" Leo and Corrin both muttered.

"You five, I am Lon'Qu, West-Khan of Regna Ferox, and I demand to know what you are all doing here." Lon'Qu states.

"Don't get the wrong idea Sir, like I was sayin' we are just passing through, we are headed to Ylisse and we needed to go through here," Brady explains.

Lon'Qu looks at Brady, then towards the group, "You," Lon'Qu says directed towards Xander, "You seem like the leader here, where do you hail from?"

"We don't have a homeland, we're just a band of nomads visiting friends of ours in Ylisse," Xander responds.

"Is what they say true Brady?" Lon'Qu asks.

"That's what I was told," Brady replies.

Lon'Qu takes another look over the group, still uneasy at the sight of all their weaponry. "Fine, you all may pass, but we will be keeping an eye on you until you are out of the kingdom,"

"That is fine Sir, thank you," Xander replies, keeping things as civil as they can be.

The second beast goes to Lon'Qu's side and suddenly morphs it's body into something human female like, much to the shock of the group. "Lon'Qu are you sure this is wise?" She says.

"D-Did she just!? Wasn't she just a…!?" Peri mutters out of shock.

"Perhaps those beast creatures are similar to the Kitsune and the Wolfskin of our world, like these different worlds and lands might have different animal-human species," Beruka whispered to the rest of the group.

"We have them completely surrounded with nowhere to go, they most definitely would have spoken up if they were up to something. Plus I doubt they would have Brady of all people with them if they were planning something mischievous," Lon'Qu explains. "We'll have Kjelle and Yarne escort them out of the kingdom and that should be that Panne."

"I don't know, but if it's those two watching them, I'll trust your judgment," Panne says.

"Kjelle!" Lon'Qu says.

"Yes sir?" She says.

"You and Yarne are in charge of escorting this group in the direction of Ylisse, make sure everything goes fine," Lon'Qu orders before he and Panne begin heading back into the Kingdom along with the other soldiers.

"Yes sir," Kjelle responds.

"Gosh, I forgot just how scary your Pop can really be," Brady says to Yarne as he turns into his human form.

"Well he has to be commanding when you're running a kingdom, he's only doing what's right," Yarne says.

"Good work going head first into battle like that Yarne, almost couldn't guess you used to be such a coward," Kjelle said.

"Hey don't tease me like that!" Yarne says.

"Heh, are you two lovebirds gonna get a room or help us get to Ylisse here?" Brady said.

"Lovebirds? What's with these people loving these sub-humans?" Leo muttered to himself.

"So uh, really sorry if we got off on the wrong foot there, I was just trying to protect my home you know?" Yarne explains to the group.

"Um, no problem, it's the right thing to do after all." Xander replies.

"Now then, let's get you guys to Ylisse," Yarne says as they all begin traversing through Regna Ferox.


	12. Chapter 12 - Stone Cold Gentleman

Unable to take in the sights of finally getting to experience a proper kingdom in this different world, the group was very quickly being escorted out of Regna Ferox by Yarne and Kjelle. All the while, Brady spent the time reminiscing with his two longtime friends.

"And remember when that whole battalion ran after you, and they ran right into your Pop, Chrom, and Robin? The three of them took care of all of them like nothing!" Brady said.

"Who says running from a battle doesn't have its advantages, a Taguel is definitely something that will catch their attention." Yarne replied.

"But that was long ago, I wish you could see him more often these days Brady. Yarne's had a lot of one on one training with Lon'Qu since the war ended and he became West-Kahn. The difference is like night and day," Kjelle says, praising Yarne.

"Kjelle please, you're making me blush," Yarne utters as he attempts to hold back smiling as the three friends share a laugh.

"We sure are lucky to have found someone with so many connections in this world aren't we?" Corrin whispers to the others, all following from behind.

"Indeed, with him we've avoided lots of unnecessary conflicts," Xander replies.

"Still, have you been listening to some of the stories those three are telling, really rather morbid wouldn't you think? Makes you wonder what they dealt with," Leo says.

"You act as if we're any different. We did just finish a long war remember?" Beruka intervenes.

"You're right, but still, all the things we dealt with were a lot more than just a simple war. They'd have to have been through some severely heavy times to compare with what we survived through," Leo explains.

Soon enough the group finally manages to make it out of Regna Ferox, Yarne and Kjelle say their goodbyes to Brady and wish everyone safe travels as Brady resumes guiding them towards Ylisse.

"Alright everyone, it should take about a day trip to get to Ylisse from here, we'll be heading to the capital city of Ylisstol, that's the area wit' the most amount of people by far, so that is the best possible place to look for your friends," Brady explains.

Xander and Peri were feeling anxious, confronting Selena and Laslow after such an extensive trip spanning over different countries and different worlds, they were nervous yet grateful that this was not all for naught and they can finally get the answers they were seeking.

After a night of camping in the forest the six of them continued traveling until finally reaching the edge of Ylisstol.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Ylisse!" Brady exclaims.

The five Nohrians gaze upon the bustling city that stands before them, reminding them of the capital cities of Nohr and Hoshido. Different, yet familiar ever so slightly to draw them towards it.

"Well it's certainly busier than back home," Leo says as they all enter the city.

"So Brady, any ideas where we should start?" Xander asks.

"Frankly it's anyone's guess, any certain shops these friends of yours would visit a lot?" Brady responds.

"Clothing stores might be a good place to start," Xander suggests.

"Right, but if it's alright with everyone else, we've been traveling for a little while today and I would like a drink," Leo says, pointing towards a small restaurant they're passing by.

"I'm feelin' a little parched myself," Brady says. "Anyone else?"

The rest of the group all shake their heads and agree to wait outside while Brady and Leo go inside. The two of them enter and take a seat and order some drinks.

"Oh Gods Brady is that you!" A loud excited voice says after they both order.

Brady looks up as he sees a girl with black hair dressed in robes, "Morgan!? Is that you?" Brady says, quickly standing up and hugging his friend. "When did you come back to Ylisse?"

"I could ask you the same question silly, I've been back for a while now, you know how possessive my mother is over my father, so after the trail running up short for a while, she sent me and Noire back home to look for him by herself," Morgan explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, has she found him?" Brady asks.

Morgan looks toward the ground, her bubbly smile slowly leaving her face, "Not quite, she sent us a message recently saying she was still out looking, both our parents being gone again." Morgan fell silent for a brief moment. "But we haven't given up hope yet. Mom would never forgive herself if she couldn't find Dad, so we know she'll find him soon enough," Her cheerful self seemingly coming right back. "So, why are you back here?"

"Oh, pardon me. Morgan, this is my friend Leo," Brady says, introducing the two.

"Pleasure," Leo says, holding out his hand.

"Hiya!" Morgan responds, shaking his hand.

"He and a few of his friends were heading to Ylisse but they didn't know how to get here so they hired me to be their guide," Brady said, somewhat boasting.

Morgan begins to gawk at Leo, making Leo slightly uncomfortable, "Well if this is your first time then welcome! What brings you here?" She asks.

"Well My brothers and I, as well as two other friends of ours, our looking for some rather important friends of ours, and we're certain they're here," Leo explains as the waitress brings Brady and Leo their drinks.

"Funny he would mention that, actually Morgan since you're back, I was kinda hopin', that Noire's back too, and since I'm here and all," Brady mutters.

"Oooh," Morgan says with a wink, "I read you loud and clear, and I know for a fact that she's been missing you too." She says before turning back to Leo, "Well I'd be happy to help you guys look. Brady take a look," She says before pointing back towards her table. "I'm here with Owain, he'll be happy to help us search too."

"Oh sweet, haven't seen him in ages!" Brady exclaims.

"Hm, well I suppose the more eyes the better it is to look for people," Leo says as he takes a drink before promptly spitting it all out after taking a look back at Morgan's table, surprising Morgan and Brady.

"Hey what's the deal!?" Brady mutters.

Leo remains silent as he stares over towards Morgan's table as he sees an orange haired man with swords at his hips, but has a very familiar face, "Odiiiiiiiiiiin!" Leo shouts, getting the attention of most of the restaurant as he begins charging towards the table. The man lets out a yawn before turning his head towards the ruckus, only for Leo to be in his face, "Odin!"

"L-L-Lord Leo!?" That response proving Leo's suspicions, this orange haired man was indeed Odin.

"You dastard! Do you know how far we had to go to find you!" Leo shouted, making a scene, clearly frustrated.

"Woah woah woah, hold on a minute give the chosen hero a second to breath," an extremely flustered Odin mutters as he gets to his feet and rubs his eyes, "No, wait, this must be some sort of illusion tapping into my brain concocted by some dastardly villain trying to enter my mind because there is no way, no possible chance, that I am seeing my liege Prince Leo before these divine eyes!"

"Prince?" Brady utters as he and Morgan catches up to Leo.

"Owain do you know this guy?" Morgan asks.

"Morgan, please, this simply must be a dream the gods are pulling to attempt to make me question my choices because this cannot be my reality, cast Thoron or something to release me from my slumber!" Odin asks.

"Enough of your theatrics Odin!" Leo says as he grabs Odin by the collar. "You know I don't lose my cool often, so as my retainer you had best answer our questions!" He says as he lets him go and examines him further. "What did you do to your hair, and why are you carrying swords? You don't know the first thing about swordplay!"

"Leo!?" Corrin says as the whole group comes in, "We heard shouting and thought we should intervene."

Odin's jaw nearly drops to the floor as he spots the remainder of the group, "Oh…Naga…" Odin mutters as he faints from the shock, knocking over the table as he hits the floor.

Odin awakens outside of the restaurant in alleyway with everyone standing before him, Morgan and Brady on one side, Leo and the others on the other side, "Was I, not Dreaming?"

"No, but you do have some explaining to do," Morgan says as she helps Odin to his feet.

"And try to keep the theatrics to a minimum, we've had a very long trip to get here," Leo says.

Odin puts his hands together and exhales, "Okay, first things first," He says as he turns to Morgan. "Remember when you were heading off the look for Robin with your mother and Noire, and I said while you were gone I would be off training my sword hand to smite any and all evil doers that dare try to cause anymore destruction to befall our gracious homeland!?" Odin says, letting some slip.

"Yes, and you were gone for four times as long as you said you would be!" Morgan replied, clearly upset about that detail.

"Hey how was I supposed to know Tharja was going to send you back so soon!? I didn't think it would take that long," Odin replies as he hides behind Brady. "But you see, what really happened was, legends were told about my heroic deeds, and I was sought out and whisked away to a brand new world through incredible magic to help free a brand new land from tyranny and destruction by an evil God," Odin explained. "And these five here were my allies during that time. Leo here was my liege, and I adopted the persona of Odin Dark! Master of the dark arts, even managed to follow in my mother's footsteps and use tomes rather than my blade specialty." He then quickly turns his head towards the five and bows his head, "And I must apologize, for I have been using an alias this entire time, for my true name has not been the legendary Odin Dark, but instead the great hero, raised by a lowly thief and glorious princess, the sword master himself, Owain!" Owain explains.

The group all looked towards him with confusion until Leo finally broke the silence, "Wait did you say princess? Odi-, Owain…are you royalty?" Leo asked.

"Indeed," Owain says as he rolls up his sleeve, "This right here is the brand of the exalt, believe it or not Lord Leo, you have a prince in your mitts this entire time, my uncle actually is the ruler of Ylisse itself."

"I, certainly would have never guessed," Leo mutters.

"Yes sir, thus is why I had no prior history back in Nohr. Ah and while I'm at it," Owain says as he puts his arm around Morgan. "While you're here Lord Leo, I would like you properly meet Morgan, my soon to be wife!"

Leo looks at the both of them with his eyes wide, "Well then, there's a lot I've got to get to know about you Odi-, Owain, it's going to take some time to get used to that."

"Now then, I think you all have some explaining to do, like why and how exactly did you get here?" Owain asks.

"Believe it or not, we came looking for you, Selena, and Laslow," Xander spoke up. "We searched all over the lands, and eventually came across the same hooded man who sent you three to us sent us to Valm, and we traveled all the way here, thanks to Brady's help of course." He explained.

"By the Gods, I never believed in a thousand centuries that our paths would ever cross again, but here you are before me, I mentioned dreams earlier due to still having dreams of this very meeting ever since I returned, yet here you are. Seems our fates remain connected still!" Owain says.

"So," Peri mutters, finally stepping in. "So Laslow is here too right, you can take me too him?" She asks in a somber tone.

"Alas! Your fair Selena and Laslow are both at the castle! Your great hero shall lead you to them! Follow me!" Owain says as they all begin heading towards the castle.

All the way towards the castle Owain is getting bombarded with questions from Morgan, Brady, as well as the rest of the group regarding all that had happened, meanwhile Peri and Xander mentally prepared themselves to finally be reunited with their beloveds. Owain and Morgan convince the guards to let the group within castle grounds, and upon entry, through the corner of her eye, Beruka spots their second target.

"Peri," Beruka says, nudging her comrade and points down the hall at a familiar looking man with blue hair sitting alone in the mess hall.

Without a moment's hesitation, Peri entered a complete sprint towards the man, finally getting his attention, "Laslow you dastard!" She shouted before tackling him down to the floor, grabbing his head and repeatedly shaking him.

"Guards help please! I swear it wasn't my fault I was just asking them to tea for smiles!" Laslow shouts until Peri finally stops shaking him and he properly assesses the situation, the both of them breathing hard as they both look each other in the eyes, Laslow finally recognizes the blue fluff of hair on top of him. "…P-Peri?"

Right after saying that she quickly smacks him across the face, tears streaming down her face.

"O-Okay, I deserve that," He says before swiftly being slapped again.

Before he could continue she slapped him a third and a fourth time before finally climbing off of him still bawling her eyes out, "I could kill you for what you did!" Peri shouts.

"Peri, I-I can explain, believe me I had no other choice it was the right thing to do, I didn't want to leave but I needed too, I have-" Laslow scrambles trying to explain himself. "Lord Xander back me up on thi- Lord Xander!?" He exclaims upon noticing the rest of the group.

"Laslow," Xander says, approaching his retainer, "Laslow, do you know where I can find Selena?"

"M-My liege, what are you doing here!? How did you find me!? Sire I can explain myself if you just-"

"Laslow, please, we were discussing things with Owain, I feel it's best if we all explains things once everyone is together. Where is Selena?" Xander asks, attempting to hold his composure after seeing Laslow and Peri's reunion.

"Uh, she's out on the training grounds, working with some of our soldiers, it's just down that hall out the large doors," Laslow says, pointing Xander in the right direction.

Xander begins walking where Laslow directed him desperately trying to contain himself, after seeing how Leo and Peri reacted, he doesn't want to let his emotions cause him to go insane. The others all decided to stay back and let The King see Selena on his own.

Xander finally reaches the large doors and enters the training grounds, where he sees a soldier with long twin tailed green hair flailing about as they swing their sword, and hears a familiar voice.

"Can't you idiots work any faster! Gods every sparring partner has been moving slower than…" She says as she slowly turns around and sees Xander walking towards her, her eyes widening.

"S-Selena!"


	13. Paralogue 1 - One More Day

The darkness enveloped the night sky, becoming increasingly difficult for anyone to see as Selena attempts to run through the emptiness.

"Damnit!" She shouts.

Swarms of enemy soldiers are tailing her only for there to be more soldiers every time she turns around.

"Xander! Xander where are you! I can't hold these guys back forever!" She shouts for her beloved as she attempts to strike down the enemies while attempting to escape. She continues to run until finally running into somebody amidst the darkness, realizing that the tall man standing before her was the king of Nohr himself, her beloved Xander. "Xander finally! Quickly get out Seigfried! With the both of us I think we can handle these lose-, eh?" Selena became distraught as she noticed the somber expression on her beloved's face.

"Selena, why? Why are you slaughtering our people?" Xander said softly.

"What!? But these are-!" Selena is shocked as she turns her head back to the enemy soldiers, only to see hundreds of Nohrian civilians painfully crawling towards her.

"Why would you hurt our people? We are supposed to be helping this nation!" Xander exclaims.

"B-But, But I-!" Selena tries to explain.

"Queeeeeeen!"

"Queen Selena!"

"Why did you abandon us?"

"Did you not believe in Nohr?" The various voices of the fallen Nohrians all piercing Selena's eardrums.

"That's not it! I had somewhere to-!" Selena attempts to explain herself.

"You abandoned us my love, do you despise me?" Xander whispered.

"No Xander of course not!" Selena says as she plummets to the floor.

"Severa!"

"I have family," Selena said, tears streaming down her face.

"Severa wake up!"

"I didn't want to do this but I needed to be in my homeland!" Selena shouted.

"Severa stop!"

"I said I was sorry!" Selena shouted once more, feeling her body being jerked back in forth.

"Severa snap out of it!"

Severa woke up in a cold sweat, quickly sitting up and attempting to catch her breath, seeing her mother Cordelia standing above her. "Mom? It was happening again wasn't it?"

"Sheesh Severa, I know you wanted to start staying with Stahl and I in hopes that they'll put a stop to your night terrors, but honestly it seems as if they've only gotten worse, almost every night it seems, you're scaring me half to death!" Cordelia says.

"I said I was sorry Mom! I didn't come here planning to be a burden!" Severa snaps back.

"Nobody is saying that Severa, geez I just wish you could tell me what happened on that training excursion you went on with the others to give you these night terrors," Cordelia said.

"Right, the training excursion," Severa mutters.

"I mean your skill with the sword became leagues above where you were when you left, but I don't think having all these night terrors are worth it," Coredelia adds.

"It's just, it's a private matter, I'm gonna try to sleep it off for tonight, it's back to training in the morning so I need rest," Severa says, dodging the topic as best she could.

"Severa," Cordelia mutters as she gets up to leave the room, "Fine, but just know you can talk to either of us about this when you're ready," Cordelia says.

"I know Mom, and you don't have to baby me. You act like you and Dad aren't actually only a few years older than me," Severa says.

"Are you not still our child?" Cordelia asks. Severa had no response for her mother. "Right, goodnight Severa."

The next morning, Severa entered the training grounds like usual, very visible bags underneath her eyes, also becoming the usual for her. She is joined by her longtime battlefield companion, Inigo.

"Another sleepless night?" Inigo asks.

"What do you think idiot?" Severa responds.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you did have the heaviest load to leave off," Inigo says.

"I don't get it, how did you get over the transition?" Severa asks.

"Who says I got over it?" Inigo replies in a serious tone. "I might not be having night terrors, but I'd be lying if said a day goes by where I don't think about our times in Nohr, specifically, her, of course."

"Inigo," Severa utters.

"It's hard, I have trouble even attempting any of those false flirtations these days, one might say I've even lost my smile. But we certainly can't let all our comrades know that now can we?" Inigo explains.

"I don't blame you. Honestly, during training, when I'm eating, when I'm shopping, in the corner of my eye I can see him, I always think he's there, but obviously he never is. Sometimes I think I can hear him call out to me, I honestly think I might be going crazy," Severa explains.

"These are the steps Severa, we might not ever get over it, but we had to come back. Now that we are actually war free, we can reconnect with our lost parents, stay with the friends we spent the majority of our lives fighting alongside, and make sure no catastrophe hits our home ever again. We couldn't abandon them forever. It was the only move we could make, just had some very unexpected consequences."

Both Inigo and Severa fell silent. It was easy for Owain, while he misses his comrades from Nohr immensely, he wasn't leaving his beloved, he was returning to her. Neither Inigo nor Severa wanted to return, but they both felt they needed too.

"I'm, I'm gonna go the mess hall. I need to put something in my stomach then I'll be back to training," Inigo said.

"Fine, I guess I'll just take some of this frustration out on sparring with some of these recruits, I'll see you in a bit," Severa says as Inigo heads to the mess hall.


	14. Chapter 13 - Lost In Love

"Peri, please just give me a moment to breathe here," Laslow states as he rubs his eyes, still sitting opposite of his wife as he attempts to process the fact that he was seeing his Nohrian comrades before him. Certainly he'd be convinced he was dreaming if Peri's vicious slaps didn't already prove him otherwise.

Leo and the others were in his sight, but chose to hang back to allow Peri and Laslow to have their moment to themselves, as well as let Xander go off on his own to meet with Selena. Owain and Morgan were keeping the guards at bay, ensuring them that Laslow wasn't actually in danger, as well as making sure no one interrupted the two.

"You want to talk about moments!" Peri shouted amongst her cries, "Do you have any idea what you put me through when you left!"

"I didn't want to hurt you Peri! I feel guilty every single day, but this is where I belong," Tears began to fall from Laslow's eyes as well while he spoke. It was one thing to up and leave, but to see face to face all the pain he caused to the woman he loved, he instantly regretted coming back, believing he made the wrong decision to leave Nohr. The pain in Peri's voice filled him with despair.

The scene was hard for everyone to watch, Owain was feeling incredibly guilty himself. After all, he felt he was really pleading with the others that they needed to return to Ylisse despite knowing what they were leaving behind. He tried to play it off but on the inside he was feeling solely responsible for this whole ordeal because of his own selfishness.

"I-, I never expected things to turn out this way, I went through so much here, and so much there, I've never been so conflicted in my life before," Laslow said in a lowly tone, a thousand emotions flying through his head as he spoke, not able to find the right words to say. He figured he would never see Peri again, yet here she was in front of him, justifiably furious at him, what was he to do? He attempted to reach out and place his hand on her shoulder, before Peri quickly swatted it away.

Peri wiped away her tears after rejecting his hand, only to quickly fall back on top of him, crying into his shoulder as she hugged him, "I thought it was hopeless, I thought we'd never find you, and I'd never see you again…"

"Whatever you plan to do to me, I deserve it, I should have been honest with you, about everything," Laslow muttered. While he still pondered the actually plausibility of how Peri and the others actually got here, he wasn't concerned with the how's and why's for the moment. The time for explanations would come very soon, but for now all he desired was to just comfort Peri, something he didn't think he'd ever do again.

A silence fell over the mess hall, the two of them just relishing their long lost company for a brief moment, until Peri finally spoke up, "So, Laslow, why is your hair blue? We're almost matching here."

"Well, this is thanks to my father, you'll definitely have to meet him and my mother very soon," Laslow muttered.

The room fell silent again. Peri, as well as the others who were listening instantly had their eyes widen. Morgan and Brady were the only ones confused as to where this sudden group shock came from. Laslow had grown close to many members of the Nohrian army during the war, a lot of his close friends did all know this about him. His mother had passed away long ago. Owain felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck, of all the questioning and hassle of the day, and knowing that all the truth seems to be coming out, he hadn't the slightest clue how they were going to explain this.

"Oh my…" Owain uttered.

"Owain," Leo muttered, noticing his retainer's changed composure, "Is there something else you're all hiding from us?"

"Well, f-funny thing milord, do you recall how surprised you were upon discovering I'm royalty?" Owain asked.

"Yes, what does that have to do with this?"

"Let's just say, that'll be the second most shocking thing you'll learn about me today…"

Meanwhile, all motion had stopped at the training grounds. All anyone could hear was the sound of wind and the new young recruits panting from training fatigue as they looked in confusion as this blonde man they've never seen before had one of their leading knights completely shook seemingly just upon appearing.

"Selena, it's really you," Xander managed to say. It took everything in his power to keep his cool. Her hair may be a different color than he had grown accustomed too, but everything else was the same. Her face, her voice, her sword stance, it was all exactly how he remembered. He wanted to run up to her and wrap his arms around her, unsure of what the right thing to do in this situation, he was still mostly in awe that he had actually finally found her.

Selena however had a different reaction; her sword slowly fell from her hands, she wasn't making a sound, and she had a dead stare in her eyes as if she had just seen a ghost.

Xander was certainly perplexed, he wasn't sure exactly what reaction he was going to get, but this was definitely not what he was expecting. He continued slowly approaching her, now directly in front of her, "Selena, it's me, Xander."

He went to put his hand on her shoulder, only for her to immediately take a step back, much to Xander's shock, "There's, there's no way," Selena muttered under her breath.

"S-Selena? What's the matter," As he took another step forward she took another step back.

"There's no way," Selena whispered again. "There's no way!" She shouted before sprinting in the opposite direction, covering her ears with her hands.

"Selena wait!" Xander yelled as he reached for her but just slightly missed.

Before Xander could give chase some of the Ylisse trainees Selena had been sparring with quickly got in front of him, "Hey! What is your business with Captain Severa!"

"Ugh I don't have time for this! Out of my way!" Xander shouted. Beginning to let his emotions get the better of him after seeing Selena's shocking reaction to him, just making him more desperate to reach her.

"State your business o-or we'll have to use force!" One of the recruits said.

"Damnit I said move!" Xander shouted as he unsheathed Seigfried and prepared to be attacked. He refused to strike anyone down after he had come this far without any needless conflict, but he couldn't waste anymore precious time. He had also hoped that his blade would intimidate these clearly inexperienced rookies. His hopes appeared to be working as they were clearly hesitant on trying to take him on, which created the perfect opportunity for the tall king to shoulder check his way past two of them, knocking two of them to the ground allowing Xander to break through and chase after Selena.

"What happened!? Why'd you let him get past you!" One of the more cowardly trainees asked.

"Oh no, General Stahl isn't going to like this."

The distraction from the trainees let Selena get a considerable lead on Xander, he had somewhat of an idea on where she went, but her exact location was mystery. He couldn't help but be frustrated, after his long world hopping journey, he finally finds her only for her to slip through his fingertips just like that.

The terrain past the training grounds behind the castle were a collection of small hills, from his battle tested mind it looked like the perfect place to practice battling at different angles. He saw Selena run off somewhere in this general direction, while she was ahead he figured she couldn't have gotten too far. Apart from this hilly area, the rest of the terrain was flat, if she was still running he certainly would be able to spot her from where he was standing.

He began searching around the various hills, it didn't take long before he saw underneath one of the hills, hiding in shadows, Selena sitting down holding her knees to her chest, all the while hiding her face. Her old bright red hair would have made her much easier to spot, but this different grayish greenish hair made her that much more hidden. It seemed as though she didn't realize he had found her. He was afraid to speak up, confused at why she acted that way, and didn't want to cause her to run away again, but he felt it was the only thing he could do.

Xander knelt in front of her and said her name again, "Selena?"

Selena looked up, still with a look of disbelief on her face. This behavior and actions were like nothing Xander had ever seen from Selena before, he felt helpless at being unable to figure out what was wrong with her. That is until she reached out for him this time.

Selena put her hand on Xander's cheek, and upon making contact her eyes widened, looking as if someone had just flipped a switch in her head, "Am I really going crazy this time? Xander, is it really you?"

"It's me Selena, in the flesh," Xander answered.

"There's no way, that's impossible. I left didn't I, how could you be here?" Selena uttered, still filled with disbelief, unsure what was real and what wasn't.

"Selena…" Xander allowed his emotional side to take over as he brought her to her feet, pulled her in close and hugged her, assuring her that this was real. He wasn't entirely sure where her intense sense of bewilderment was coming from, but all he wanted to do was hold her closely, like he had done many times before and had gravely missed since she had left.

It was all coming back to her, the way he felt, his scent, his armor, no fantasy or delusion could be this realistic. She wasn't having some guilt-filled vision; her beloved Xander was here in Ylisse. As soon as the revelation hit her, she immediately threw her arms around him as well, the clutch she thought she'd never feel again was right here in front of her.

"Xander? This is actually real isn't it?"

"By the Gods I hope so,"

"Xander?"

"Yes Selena?"

"Call me Severa."


	15. Chapter 14 - Hit Me Off

"Owain, what do you mean by that?" Leo asked.

"What else is there they don't know now sweetie?" Morgan asked.

"Gods this is gettin' more confusing," Brady said.

Owain took a brief moment to gather his thoughts. All things considered, given all that everyone from Nohr had gone through, battling a dragon from a kingdom they didn't know existed, literally traveling to a parallel world, something like their origin couldn't seem too much out of the realm of possibility right? As if everything couldn't get even stranger, Owain began to feel even more like a legendary hero as he pictured in his mind the vast amount of adventures he personally had been on throughout his life. The actual purpose of this train of thought escaped him as he became lost in his own head as he was coming up with a variety of ways to articulate his tale.

"Hello Owain! You still awake in there!?" Leo utters, snapping Owain back into reality. Leo was growing continuously flustered at the amount of twists and turns this journey has brought them.

"Laslow, what did you just say about your mother?" Peri asked, again getting everyone's attention back onto the two of them.

"Hm? Was something I said odd?" Laslow asked. When he had first heard about Peri losing her mother, he had completely understood her heartbreak and they had both felt a greater connection to each other because of it. However, he never could explain how he managed to meet with his parents a second time, and being able to reconnect with them upon his return from Nohr, he hadn't realized the error in his words.

Owain quickly ran down to Laslow and whispered in his ear, the change in Laslow's expression showed that he now knows what he had just inadvertently revealed. "Oh, oh my. This could be troublesome…"

"Laslow what is it now?! No more lies! What else are you hiding?!" Peri shouted, rage filling within her. Corrin and Beruka quickly getting near in case they would need to restrain her.

Laslow just let out a sigh, he felt the hard part was over, and it was best that they had just come clean to their friends. "So, you guys want to know everything about us? This part might get a little confusing."

"Please, after all this just how much more confusing can it get?" Leo asked.

"Just come with me," Laslow said, leading the four Nohrians up the stairs of the castle.

"Where are you taking them Inigo?" Owain asked.

"As shocking as it might be, it might be better to show them rather than tell them," Inigo replied.

"Inigo?" Peri uttered.

"I'm sorry Peri, Laslow is another lie. I don't know how you all know, but you all are calling Owain by his name rather than Odin, so I'm guessing you know we used aliases while in Nohr. My true name is Inigo," Inigo explained, never finding the time to get to that part amongst his and Peri's reunion, but willing to wait no longer. "I assure you I am me, but if we are getting all the truth's out, it's best you all call me Inigo."

Owain chose to stay behind along with Morgan and Brady as Inigo led the others several floors up the castle. Eventually Inigo reached the chambers they were headed to. He opened the door to reveal a child's room, a little girl, maybe 3 or 4 years of age, with bright blue hair lay asleep in her bed. Next to her was a crib with a sleeping baby inside, also with blue hair.

"See these two?" Inigo asked.

The Nohrians all nodded.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling like I've see this child before?" Beruka thought to herself.

"That little girl is Princess Lucina, my older sister," Inigo said.

The four of them each had a look of confusion mixed with shock, not really grasping what he meant.

"Inigo what are you talking about?" Peri asked.

"Please don't react too loud to this part, they'll be really upset with me for waking them up," Inigo asked as he took a deep breath. "She's my older sister because that baby boy in the crib…is me."

Everyone attempted to honor Inigo's request by not making noise, but he could tell by their faces that they were all shouting words of disbelief on the inside.

"The reason being, before the three of us were sent to Nohr, we came here. From the future."

"Severa? Hm, Owain mentioned using aliases." Xander said. The two of them taking a seat across from each other, sitting under the shadow of the hill, using the alone time to finally reconnect.

"That's right. Severa, Inigo, and Owain. We figured it was best to keep everything a secret. No records, no background, just three heroes looking to help a cause," Severa explained, as she began to tell Xander about how the three of them were recruited to help put an end to Anankos. "Speaking of which," Severa uttered, as the high of reuniting with Xander began to wear off. "Now that I know I'm not imagining things, just how in the world did you get here!?" Severa shouted pointing at her husband.

Xander couldn't help but smile at her as she asked that, as she spoke she was slowly regaining her composure and acting like herself again, she really was still the woman he married.

"Don't just smile it's your turn to talk! And how did you know Owain's real name!? And know I was here!?"

"At ease, I'll talk, I just missed this, you're so cute when you shout," Xander teased, much to Severa's blushed annoyance.

Xander took a deep breath and explained everything that took place from the morning after their coronation, from the moment it was discovered they were missing, from their travels all over Nohr and Hoshido, enlisting the help from all their friends, to searching Valla, to arriving in Valm, to meeting Brady, up until this moment.

The longer he spoke, the more dejected Severa became. The hardship her leaving put Xander through, as well as all the people of Nohr, and all everyone had to go through just for her sake. She didn't take into account just how big of an affect her leaving would be on everyone.

"I'm not sure how long it's been, so we can hope Peri hasn't hurt Lasl-, uhm, Inigo, too much, with everyone there they should be able to restrain her," Xander finished.

"It's all, so surreal. I'm not sure I'll believe they're all here too until I see it," Severa replied.

"The feelings mutual, if I'm honest, each day after you left felt like an eternity, the fact that I'm right here in front of you, after all we did to get here, feels almost like a dream," Xander said as he held her hand.

"Well you don't need to guilt trip me about it!" Severa responded, yanking her hand away.

"Severa, I'm not trying to guilt you," Xander said, taken back at her sudden despondent attitude.

"I left, and caused a whole big uproar, and forced you and the others to take time we should have used to help Nohr to look for me," Severa uttered, the gravity of the situation weighing heavily on her heart. It sickened her that she caused so much frustration for people she cared about. Everything her nightmares about Nohr were telling her seemed to have been close to accurate. "If I could take it back…"

"Don't."

"Wha-?" Selena muttered, surprised at Xander's sudden response.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with you Severa, it's very true your departure caused me a lot of heartache, but I've learned a lot about you since I started this journey," Xander said as he stood up and walked out of the shadows, staring along the Ylissean terrain and back towards the large castle. "This is your homeland, you were raised here, family, friends, you are a hero and fought for this land, that's how you ended up in Nohr in the first place. If I was in your position I can't say I would have done anything different. I don't blame you."

It was almost as if he was reading her thoughts. Xander managed to say everything Severa needed to hear, her actions had severe consequences, but Xander is willing to look past them and understand her position. Most importantly, he was willing to forgive her, and that's what she felt she needed the most.

Severa stood back up and approached Xander, wiping tears from her eyes and wrapping her arms around him once again. With each individual word it felt as if Xander was lifting away another piece of Severa's mind that was bringing her anguish. However, he didn't know everything; there was another detail that made choosing between returning home and staying in Nohr far, far more heart wrenching.

"Umm, Xander," Severa said. "There's one more thing, something you should know. The whole family and friends thing, it goes a little deeper than that," Severa said.

"How do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Well, you said everyone is at the castle right, probably be easier to explain to everyone with the others with me," Severa said.

"If you think that's best, then let us go," Xander said as he held his arm out, which Severa happily accepted, wrapping hers with his and clinging to her beloved husband as the two of them walked out of the hill covered area back towards the castle.

In the heat of the moment neither of them had noticed just how far they had ran away from the training grounds, they were a fairly decent ways away from the castle. As they neared the training grounds, they began to notice a gathering of several soldiers causing a commotion.

"They were right here! The guy shoved him and then took off that way!" One of the soldiers shouted as he pointed directly at Xander and Severa.

"Look that's him there they…are?" One of them said, visible confusion amongst them once they noticed they were arm in arm.

"Well then," A voice from behind the group rang out. He stepped forward past the crowd. He was a knight in green armor with matching grayish green hair, hair that looked pretty similar to Severa's color. "This doesn't look very hostile to me, what's this about my daughter being in danger guys?


	16. Chapter 15 - Tighten It Up

The four of them all did their best to honor Inigo's request to keep calm in order to avoid waking up the sleeping children, but certainly they were all screaming in their heads.

"B-But that's impossible, time travel can't be real!" Thought Corrin.

"That child is Inigo!? Inigo is from the future, and his sister is a princess!? Just what kind of past does he have!?" Thought Peri.

"This has to be some sort of dream, parallel worlds and time travel!? I don't think I can take any more surprises!" Thought Leo.

"I didn't sign up for all of this," Thought Beruka.

Inigo closed the door behind them as he began to lead them all back downstairs. "I know that's hard to believe, but the others can help me explain I promise," He said in attempt to calm them down.

Owain, Morgan, & Brady were seated in the mess hall when they noticed Inigo returning with the others. "Ah! Judging by the looks on your faces you all have discovered the truth behind our heroic origins!" Owain said as he analyzed everyone's shocked expressions.

"Makin' it sound a little too happy wouldn't you say?" Brady muttered.

"You could say that. Now then I'd suggest you start talking if you expect us to handle time travel on top of everything else you lot have told us!" Leo exclaimed, now growing visibly agitated at the seemingly endless revelations that continue shock the group.

"T-Trust and believe Lord Leo I'm not trying to deceive anyone! I know how it sounds but it's the truth, we wouldn't try to confuse you any further!" Inigo responds.

Leo let out a sigh, "Fine, I apologize for losing my cool for the moment; it's been a very long trip. Please, explain. Everything."

The four Ylissians sat across from the four Nohrians, prepared to recount their tragic tale. No secrets, they wanted their friends to truly know who they were, and they intended to make sure of it. Inigo took a deep breath as he began.

"When the four of us were growing up, the entire world was quickly thrown into chaos by an evil dragon named Grima. Something I'm sure we're all familiar with at this point. The dragon had an army of loyal followers, and an endless supply of monsters we called Risen. My father Chrom, the ruler of Ylisse, and his allies were doing everything they could to fight against Grima's power, as well as keeping all of us out of harm's way."

Morgan remained rather choked up as Inigo spoke of Grima, her usual bubbly personality was clearly affected by just hearing Grima's name.

"And while we were all still pretty young, each of our parents eventually would fall trying to protect our home, and all we had left was each other, desperately fighting back against Grima. My older sister Lucina led us all to try to oppose Grima. As strong as we got, it still was not enough. We were praying for a miracle when things looked their worst, and that's when we got one. We were visited by our Goddess Naga, and she sent us all to the past, before any of us were born, in order to help save our home."

"Us four here, Severa too. There were thirteen of us in total," Owain added.

"Do you recall the two that led us through Regna Ferox? The one's I was talkin' too, they're one of us too," Brady said.

"So, those battles you were all talking about, those were from this?" Corrin asked.

"That they were," Brady answered.

"Our parents who we thought we'd never see again, we got to reconnect with them, fight alongside them, protect them, and as you can see managed to keep our world safe and slay Grima." Inigo finished.

"Tales were told of our heroic deeds! It was some time after that Severa, Inigo, and I all answered the call to help rescue Nohr and Hoshido and place our marks as heroes of all worlds!" Owain added.

Peri, Leo, Corrin, and Beruka all were left speechless. While true that the three of them arrived in Nohr with no records of a past, but they never could have imagined that this was what their background was like. The hardships they had endured was nothing they could have imagined, and for them to willingly be able to take on Nohr and Hoshido's hardships and fight for a kingdom they had no ties too; for all of his hyperbole Owain wasn't wrong, they were real heroes.

The room fell silent, the only noise was the sounds of Peri's muffled breaths as she held her mouth closed, she slowly began letting tears run down her face. She reached out and held Inigo's hands, "I can't believe, I can't believe you all went through all of that. You lost everything." She said, her voice being somewhat hard to understand through her cries.

"Peri," Inigo said, adjusting his hands to hold hers to comfort her, "It's okay." His statement caused her to look up at him, her tearfilled eyes staring up at his bright eyes, her never noticing the brand in his eye before. "As you can see, I can still smile," Inigo said, giving Peri a comforting bright smile.

"I, I'm sorry," Peri muttered.

"Come again?" Inigo said.

"I c-can't blame you, for leaving," Peri said. "If I could go back and see my mommy again, I probably would have left too. After all you had gone through, I see why you said you needed to come back here no matter what. I don't blame you."

"Peri, that means so mu-"

"Inigo!" A voice suddenly rang out from across the hall. "There's the commotion outside, and I hear you're causing trouble in here, what kind of mess have you made this time?"

The voice came from a blue haired man with a striking presence, just by seeing him the Nohrians knew exactly who he was, the man both Owain and Inigo had mentioned a few times now.

"F-Father!" Inigo uttered.

"And what did I tell you about bothering women? I thought you were done with that when you came back from your excursion? I can't say what happens outside but please keep that behavior outside of the castle," Chrom said.

"Father please this is just a misunderstanding," Inigo explained.

"So you're telling me you weren't attacked by a woman shouting for your blood earlier?" Chrom asked.

"W-Well yes technically but-"

"Look you can explain after, apparently there's some trouble outside on the training grounds, so I thought I'd go check it out," Chrom said.

"Wait what's happening at the training grounds?" Owain asked.

"Apparently some recruits were attacked by an unknown person with an impressive sword, and sent Severa off running, whoever was able of scarring off someone like her must really be a threat," Chrom finished.

The Nohrians' eyes all widened. "Oh no Big Brother!" Corrin said as he and the other Nohrians all quickly stood up and made a break for the training grounds.

"Hey wait who are-" Chrom muttered as the Nohrian's all sped past him.

Owain, Brady, and Morgan all chased after them. "S-Sorry Father, I'll explain after!" Inigo said as he joined in the chase.

"Hey!" Chrom shouted as he ran after them as well.

"D-Daddy!? You're here?!" Severa muttered as she took her arm from Xander's side. Shocked to see the recruits actually went and brought her father.

"Did he just say, daughter!? And she called him her Dad," Xander thought to himself as he looked at the green haired man and back to Severa. "But there's no way, she looks like she could be his age, a few years older at the most!"

"W-We're certain that's the man General!" One of the recruits said.

"Y-Yeah he pulled out his sword and knocked me over, but we don't know why him and Captain Severa are…"

"You!" The General said directed toward Xander, "I'm General Stahl of the Ylissian army, I'm assuming you know my daughter Severa."

Xander had no time to process the obvious lack of an age gap, and was forced to look passed that for now. "Sir! My name is Xander!" He answered with a bow.

"Woah easy now, it's not like I'm the top General, you don't need to be so formal. Plus despite your attire, you don't to seem like a bad guy," Stahl said.

Xander was somewhat taken back, he wasn't expecting the man to be so, friendly.

"But he's the guy! Captain Severa took off running away from him," A recruit continued to plead their case.

"Can it! This was a big misunderstanding," Severa explained.

"Well it surely looks this way, Severa could you please explain? These guys had me worried sick that you were in trouble," Stahl asked.

"Yeah don't worry. Like he said, this is Xander. He's my…" Severa stopped. She was in no way prepared for this moment. Severa, Inigo, and Owain had made up the story about going on a training excursion to avoid this conversation, at no point anticipating that she'd have to explain everything to her parents. Let alone starting the explanation that she's married. "My uh…"

"Severa?" Xander muttered, glancing at her, it was obvious she was struggling.

"My…"

"Your what? Your boyfriend?" Stahl asked.

"Well…"

"Husband," Xander said. Severa's eyes grew massive as she glared at Xander.

"Ah see guys, he's not the enemy he's her HUSBAND!?" The reality taking a moment to hit Stahl. "Wait what!? When did you get a husband!? Why has no one seen him before!?"

"Xander!" Corrin shouted as he and the others all arrived towards the large group.

"Big Brother is everything alright?" Leo asked.

"Y-Yes, why are you all so worked up?" Xander asked.

"And who are they!?" Stahl asked, the news leaving him a bit shaken.

"T-They really are here," Severa whispered under her breath upon seeing Leo, Corrin, Peri, and Beruka all in person once again, everything seeming dreamlike once again.

"Wait! Everything's a misunderstanding!" Inigo shouted as he arrived with Owain, Morgan, and Brady.

"What's going on here?" Xander asked.

"I believe that's my line," said Chrom, finally catching up to everyone. "I'll be the one asking the questions here, starting with who exactly you five are!" He said as he pointed at the Nohrians.

"You see and this is why I wanted to wait till everyone was together to explain everything, we're just going in circles…" Owain whispered to himself.


	17. Chapter 16 - Take It Slow

"S-Sir Chrom!" The recruits all muttered as they kneeled before the leader of Ylisse.

"At ease, that isn't necessary," Chrom responded to the trainees as he began to step toward Xander. The two kings stood before each other looking eye to eye, before looking down toward Xander's sword, Siegfried definitely looking like an impressive blade. Chrom then looked toward Severa, then back toward the other Nohrians. He felt in his heart that these weren't enemies, but something within was telling him there was more to these people than what meets the eye. "I take it you're responsible for this little disturbance?"

Xander wasn't intimidated, but he did fear his actions in his emotional state may come back to haunt him and the others. As a royal, he knew to show respect to another, "Your highness, I mean no harm on your soldiers."

"I'm not one to turn a blind eye to someone in need, so you should be able to understand my suspicions," Chrom looked over Xander's attire, there was a specific aura about him that just seemed like something unlike he was familiar with. He glanced back at the other Nohrians, he seemed to get the same impression from them, which is why he couldn't help but wonder exactly how they knew Inigo and the others, and what was this man's connection to Severa. "Who are you? And what do the symbols on your gear represent? Are they of your homeland?"

Xander was worried things were turning for the worst. They were finally where they were headed too, so was there a reason to keep up the lie about being nomads, but would the king really believe they are from a kingdom in another world? He had already created one problem, and might have caused another one with Severa's father. One thing he knew was that remaining silent for much longer would definitely worsen things, "My name is Xander, and yes these symbols are based on my homeland."

"Those symbols aren't like anything I've seen before, and with weaponry like that, and like those," Chrom says as he glances back over at the Nohrians, "You lot can't be just any ordinary travelers, care to explain why you pulled your blade out on one of my men?"

"I merely needed to get past them, I had no intention of using it to bring harm to your soldiers," Xander responded.

"Be that as it may, I will not stand to let some mysterious strangers walk into my home and risk damage to my people!" Chrom said as he unsheathed Falchion.

"Chrom no!" Severa yelled.

"Milord wait!" Stahl shouted.

Xander quickly took hold of Siegfried and prepared for a strike from Chrom.

"Enough!" A voice range from one of the crowds.

"Wait what are you-!?" Peri asked.

Next thing they both knew, Inigo was standing between them, sword in hand, back turned to Chrom, facing Xander.

"As surreal as it is to witness you two speaking to each other, I'm not going to stand on the sidelines and risk letting this escalate to something bad," Inigo says as he raises his sword to Xander. "Xander, as Prince of Ylisse, I will not allow you fight my father!"

"I-Inigo, what are you, you're what…?" Everything about what Inigo had just said only confused him further, but nothing was more shocking than seeing the Laslow that fought alongside him for so long actually raising his weapon toward him.

"Inigo!" Peri shouted as she, Severa, and the rest of the Nohrian's all grew wide eyed at the scene playing out before them.

"However," Inigo said before turning his back to Xander and aiming his sword toward Chrom, "As the loyal retainer to King Xander of Nohr, I will not allow you to fight my liege!"

"Inigo…" Severa uttered, realizing what her dear friend was doing while Stahl and the other Ylissians were left in shock this time.

"King of, what?! Retainer? Inigo what are you talking about, what's the meaning of this?!" Chrom demanded, this time leaving him with all the questions and the frightening sight of his only son pointing his blade towards him.

Inigo let out a sigh as he lowered his sword and looked at both kings, "I'm doing exactly what I said I was doing, I'm not taking the chance of letting this escalate to something worse. I don't know what happened out here while we were all in the mess hall, but I can guarantee to everyone out here one thing, no one here is the enemy. I'm sure we are all really confused about a whole lot of things right now, now if you ask me, we could clear everything up right now over a nice cup of tea wouldn't you say?"

Xander couldn't believe what he was seeing, not too long ago he was rolling around the floor after getting attacked by Peri and was just as confused as everyone else, and here he was settling the entire situation on his own. Inigo had said that he was the prince, and his father the ruler of this land, it appears he was showcasing some leadership abilities Xander had never seen before. He never knew Inigo had this side of him before; he couldn't help but be impressed.

"Confused is definitely the right word to use," Chrom replied as he sheathed Falchion. "But if you feel this strongly for this man and these people, I trust your word Inigo."

"Thank you Father," Inigo responds. "Now then, I think it's best we all head toward-, General Stahl? What are you doing here?"

Both Xander and Severa's eyes widened as they looked over to Stahl, both forgetting he was there within all the commotion with Chrom, and that this issue remains unresolved.

"I, I'm not too sure honestly, a whole lot just happened in the last few minutes, maybe I could use some tea," Stahl said, attempting to process what just happened, and not exactly succeeding. "You'll have to start without me, I'll be right back," The Viridian Knight says before mounting his steed. "I'll see you two when I get back," Stahl says directed toward Xander and Severa before riding off.

"Should I be worried?" Xander asks.

"About my father? Actually the way he is right now I'm not really sure," Severa answers.

"Yes about that I was wondering, how exactly is that man your father?" Xander finally gets to ask.

"Boy I really didn't think I'd be telling this story once today, let alone twice," Inigo says as he approaches the pair.

"You might want to suspend your disbelief big brother, it's quite the explanation, Inigo just finished telling us about it," Leo says as he and the others gather around them.

Their arrival to Ylisse was filled with more twists and turns than they had expected, but everyone was finally completely reunited. The journey was complete, Xander and the others had tracked down Severa, Inigo, and Owain.

"Beruka! Corrin! I can't believe you guys came too!" Severa said.

"Well I wasn't going to let my brothers go on this journey by themselves, and you know Beruka was really worried about you," Corrin says, teasing his wife a bit.

"Is that so Beruka?" Severa asked jokingly.

Beruka gave them both a cold stare, before giving a light smile, "I wanted to make sure you were okay," Beruka said.

"Oh come here!" Severa says as she gives Beruka a wide hug. Both Xander and Corrin smile with delight as Beruka reluctantly hugs her back.

"Your Daddy is kinda scary, but the way you calmed everyone down like that was incredible Inigo! I've never seen you act so much like a leader before!" Peri said.

"Yeah I don't take after him as much as he'd probably like, but he's taught me a lot. Ah that reminds me, I need to properly introduce you two! You're his daughter in law after all, and you have to meet my mother, if you think I can dance, she will absolutely blow your mind!" Inigo said as the two laughed together before sharing a soft kiss.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what exactly draws you to Owain?" Leo asks.

"Are you kidding? There isn't a hero alive like Owain, someone so expressive and dedicated, what's not to love?" Morgan answered.

"For you see Lord Leo, it twas written in the stars that the two of us were fated to cross paths! For in this life and all others we were destined to be partners to achieve glory befitting legends!" Owain explained while he and Morgan shared a laugh.

"Well, you know I think I can see why you two love each other," Leo mutters with a smile. Despite his patience continuing to wear thin, seeing his good friend so happy is enough to calm his senses. "Has he always been like this?" Leo whispers to Brady.

"Honestly, I think he only got worse," Brady answered.

For the moment everything was tranquil. It seemed as if nothing had changed and they were spending just another night in the barracks simply enjoying each other's company. The large group made their way back to the mess hall, the hectic day had transformed into somewhat of a reunion party as everyone was enjoying themselves and properly getting all the misinformation cleared up. Severa, with assistance from Morgan, Owain, and Brady, was explaining to Xander about their origin. Chrom however, at Inigo's request, had headed up to the throne room along with his wife Olivia. Inigo had promised to meet him there for he was not only going to explain the truth of what was going on, but also to show them a special surprise.

"I can't believe you were a prince this whole time and managed to keep that a secret Inigo," Peri says as she walks hand in hand with her husband.

"I certainly didn't have any royal upbringing. I'm proud to have this brand, but I haven't let it define me," Inigo replies.

"I'm the same way! I may be from a noble house but I'm still true to myself," Peri excitedly says.

"Well most people can't tell because you can be so scary my dear," Inigo adds.

"I think the noble life isn't for me if I can't get stabby with the people who are trying to hurt people I care about," Peri says.

"And by the way Peri, you may want to take it down a notch when talking about that," Inigo suggests.

"Whys that? And where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Then he said he was the man's retainer," Chrom said as he was explaining the situation to his wife.

"T-That's so strange, do you think it had something to do with the excursion? He seems like he's been off every since they came back, plus he hasn't really gotten much sleep since he got back." Olivia wonders.

"I think so, he has to have met these people on that excursion, but they must be pretty important for him to act like that," Chrom finishes as the two of them hear the sound of the throne room doors opening.

"I hope I didn't keep you two waiting long," Inigo says as he and Peri enter the throne room, still hand in hand.

"That's one of them, although," Chrom whispers, but is taken back at seeing the blue haired girl not running away from his son, but is lovingly holding his hand.

"Oh Inigo! You didn't tell me she was going to be so pretty!" Peri exclaims upon seeing Olivia in her royal garments.

"Ah! T-Thank you but please don't stare," Olivia utters with her face growing red.

"Wow that's where you get it from Inigo," Peri states, getting a small chuckle out of him.

"So then, I take it this is the surprise you were telling us about?" Chrom asks with a smile as he and Olivia approach the couple.

"That's right. I have to apologize for lying to you both; the excursion wasn't exactly an excursion, it was actually a lot more than that. It's a long story, and I promise we'll tell you all about it, but that's not important right now. While I was gone…" Inigo was beginning to get choked up, Peri started blushing just by watching him. "…I met someone, very special. We spent a lot of time working and training together, and we got married."

"Oh my!" Olivia muttered. The sight of their son so happy brought them joy, but hearing about marriage added a new layer of shock onto his words.

"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet my wife, Peri," Inigo said, finishing the introductions.

Peri had the widest smile on her face, after all that had happened, the thought that she may never see him again, and knowing what she had known and thought she knew about Inigo and his background, seeing the smiling faces of his parents and getting to meet them was making it near impossible for her to fight back tears. "I-it's an honor to meet you two!" Peri says with a bow, never one to be formal, she felt it was right.

"Please no need to be so formal," Chrom said with a welcoming smile.

"I-It's hard to imagine my son is married now too, but if that's the case then you're part of the family, it's a pleasure to meet you," Olivia said, reaching out a grasping Peri's hands.

It was in that touching moment that Peri began to feel nostalgic, the warmth of a mother's hands was a feeling she had long since forgotten, and never thought she would experience again. For the moment she had lost control of her emotions, and through her eyes didn't see Olivia, but saw what she thought was her mother for just an instance, and she immediately gave Olivia a large hug.

"U-Uh, Peri!" Olivia muttered, really taken back by her sudden charge.

"I-I promise I'll never leave Inigo's side! I can cook and we can all eat lots and lots, and make sure to bludgeon anyone who tries to hurt you guys!" Peri said as the tears began to flow.

"W-What was that last part?" Chrom asked.

"D-Did I mention she is one heck of a cavalier?" Inigo uttered.

Inigo and Peri were at peace to not only be together, but to feel like a true family for the first time put them both in a state of bliss. Little did they know that Peri would not be the only one meeting the parents on this night.


	18. Chapter 17 - This Feeling Inside

"Oh my…" Xander utters as Severa and the others finish explaining their origin. "Every bit of that, is the truth?"

"It's the truth, exactly what happened," Severa says as the other Ylissians nod.

"She's right Big Brother, that's what Inigo told us, he even showed us his present time self. He's an infant sleeping upstairs," Corrin adds.

"Yes that was, disturbing to think about," Leo mutters.

Xander was letting their story sink in. After the war, then the world hopping, and now time travel, he felt there wasn't a single anomaly the worlds could throw at him next that he wouldn't believe. He had tried to justify Severa leaving Nohr in order to understand her reasoning, but it had never been clearer than it was now. "Who would pass up their chance to reconnect with a family they lost, I see now."

Severa was a bit choked up, they had discussed this earlier, but Xander didn't know the extent of how heavy the burden on her shoulders affected her. "That's why, it was so hard." Severa said, the others separating from the couple, giving them some space. "It started with just helping people in need; it was the right thing to do. We didn't expect, things would lead to this." She explained. The more she spoke, the guiltier she felt. She had chosen her home and family over him, and it wasn't fair. He was still the man she loved, that never changed.

"It's fine Severa, it all makes sense to me now. If I could go back and save my father from what he became, it'd be hard for me to keep from sticking around too. Evil dragons, I suppose we have more in common than I thought," Xander said.

"I-I guess so Xander," Severa replied.

A tense filled silence fell over the couple, neither knowing where to go from there, the only sound was coming from the others socializing in the mess hall, that is until a certain green knight made his return to the castle. Stahl found everyone back in the mess hall, and he hadn't come alone.

"Hello! Severa where are you?" Stahl yelled out.

"Hm?" Severa and Xander muttered upon hearing his voice.

"Da- Oh, that explains where he went," Severa says as she spots her father from across the hall.

"Severa? Who's that with him?" Xander asks.

"Sheesh, can't you see the resemblance? That's my mother," Severa answers as Stahl and Cordelia finally spot them.

Severa's natural green hair color may have thrown him off, but upon seeing Cordelia's long red hair, he was instantly reminded of the Severa he was familiar with, the closeness of age may still be hard to be used too due to the time travel, but after looking at both of them, there was no doubt in his mind. These two are definitely Severa's parents.

"There you two are," Stahl said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. He seemed to have calmed down a bit compared to the state of shock he was in earlier.

"H-Hey Daddy, hi Mom," Severa uttered, still a bit uncomfortable after having to tell Xander about her background, not expecting to have to introduce him to her parents immediately after.

Cordelia was examining Xander, not breaking her gaze with him before turning back to her Stahl, "So, h-husband you say?" Cordelia says, getting straight to the point, not entirely believing the idea herself. "This man is your husband Severa?"

"Y-Yeah," Severa muttered, all four of them feeling more awkward with each word.

"R-Right, um do you think maybe the four of us should go somewhere more private? I think we've got a lot to talk about," Stahl suggested to everyone's agreement as they each begin to head towards the now empty training grounds.

"N-Now then, I guess some introductions are in order. My name is Cordelia, I take it you've already met my husband Stahl," Cordelia says as she extends out her hand.

"It's an honor to meet the two of you, my name is Xander," Xander says as he shakes her hand and bows before doing the same to Stahl.

"Well he's certainly very polite, and you got a pretty commanding presence I must say," Stahl said, attempting to be a striking father, but not exactly feeling right when the man he's supposed to be intimidating is practically his equal. "But if you want to get to the chase, I got a question for you Xander."

"Yes sir?"

"Earlier, when Inigo got in between you and Chrom, he called himself your retainer, and said you were King of Nohr, and I just need to make sure I heard that right," Stahl said.

Xander let out a sigh, it was his turn to start explaining, "Inigo wasn't lying. Nohr isn't a kingdom you've probably heard of. To put it simply, I'm from a different world, a world that was facing peril. There is a kingdom called Nohr there, that is my homeland, and I am the ruler there."

Severa could tell by the looks on their faces the moment he said "different world" they were skeptical, "I know what you're thinking, but he's telling the truth. It's about time I told you guys the truth about my training excursion."

"The excursion? Is this gonna explain where your night terrors came from?" Stahl asked.

"Night terrors? Severa, you were having night terrors?" Xander asked.

"Wait did this man cause your night terrors!? Xander if you hurt our daughter I swear I-!" Cordelia threatened before being cut off by Severa.

"No he didn't! Er, well maybe kinda, depending on, you know what that doesn't matter! Just let me finish geez!" Severa exclaims trying to calm everyone down. "The truth is, it wasn't really a training excursion. The world Xander is from, a man came here from that world using some powerful magic, and was asking for help. His homeland became war torn, and we couldn't ignore that. Inigo, Owain, and I agreed to help, and we were sent to that other world to lend it our strength, and then while we were there we joined the army in Nohr. Xander was one of the head generals, and the high-prince of the kingdom. Inigo became his retainer, and I became the retainer to one of the princesses, Xander's younger sister. That's how we met, and while we were going through the war, Xander and I got real close, and well, one thing led to another, as they do," Severa explained, growing more awkward as she discussed her relationship with Xander.

Stahl and Cordelia stare wide eyed at Severa as she told them about Nohr, then back at Xander once she finished, awestruck that their daughter had done so much in her time away from Ylisse. "This is all true?" Cordelia asks.

"Every word," Xander answered. "She was a protector to my sister, and was a key component to our army. When things were looking bleak, she was always by my side to help me get through it. We got married during the war, and was right there with me when we finished it." He says with a bright smile as he places his arm around Severa and pulls her close to him.

"By the Gods, Severa, why didn't you tell us about this?" Stahl asked.

"There's, actually a few reasons," Severa said. "We knew everyone would worry, jumping into a war we had no stake in after everything we had gone through here, so the three of us all agreed to tell everyone it was a training excursion. Plus when we came back, I left without…"

"She needed to come back to her family," Xander interrupted.

"Xander…" Severa uttered, she knew what he was doing, and knew it must be hurting him inside.

"She knew she needed to come back home, and wanted to spare everyone's concern," Xander explained as he looked down at Selena, spouting her heroics.

"Poor girl, you've already gone through so much, and yet you push yourself so hard," Cordelia says as she pulls her daughter close for a hug.

"I guess I should be saying thank you Xander, while in your army nothing bad seems to have happened to her, we owe you a debt that she came back home safe and sound," Stahl says.

"Please I couldn't take credit, she's a more than capable warrior, she protected herself just fine," Xander replies.

"I can believe that one, training excursion or not, her skill with a sword is leagues above where it was when she left, and she wasn't a slouch then either. Your time in Nohr turned you into the ideal knight Severa," Cordelia adds.

"Now then, how about we go join everyone again and have some food, I'd like to get to know my new son in law. I don't know why she'd hide you from us," Stahl says.

"My daughter married a king, it's like a dream come true," Cordelia says as she hugs them both.

"Y-Yeah, let's go," Severa says, blushing from all the attention.

The four of them begin to head back towards the mess hall, however as Cordelia and Stahl enter, Xander pulls Severa off to the side just outside the mess hall.

"Hm, what's the matter Xander?" A concerned Severa asks.

"There's just something I need to get off my chest, a confession," He says.

A bit taken back at his tone, Severa takes his hand, "What is it Xander, we've basically done nothing but explain things since we all gathered, you can tell me anything."

"It's just, I'm a bit relieved after all this, knowing just how tied to your homeland you are, after everything you had gone through, and seeing why you chose to come back here," Xander says.

"Please don't get the wrong idea Xander, I love Nohr. I love you. I was just, I didn't know what to do, there was no right choice to make," She explains.

"No Severa I understand, I'm just bringing it up because while we out searching all over Nohr and Hoshido, one of the main worries I had, and the only reason I could come up with for why you left, was that you were too afraid and worried about becoming the next queen of Nohr and decided to just up and leave." Xander explained.

"Well…" Severa muttered under her breath, the look on her face quickly becoming very sullen.

"Hm?"

"I, I can't really say that had nothing to do with it…" She reluctantly admitted.

"C-Come again?!"


	19. Chapter 18 - One More Try

"What? What did I say?" Severa asked.

"Severa, please tell me you didn't leave because you didn't want to become Queen," Xander pleads.

"Xander just, look let's just get some food with everyone else, I'm sure we-"

"Severa! Tell me the truth," Xander says.

Severa let out a sigh, after everything was going so well, this was the truth she could never bare to tell her beloved to his face. "The plan was always for the three of us to come back home no matter what, but becoming the queen of Nohr, pushed me more toward coming back home," She explained, fearing the worst as she looked into Xander's eyes.

The distraught look on his face explained everything, he felt his heart being torn from his chest as his main fear had been true. "Severa, why? We talked about this, that was the last thing we talked about, I thought I helped calm you down, I thought I calmed your worries."

"Xander you did, you said everything I needed to hear, I haven't forgotten anything from the coronation. It's just, do you know how much you are asking of me!" Severa responded, causing Xander's eyes to widen from her surprising change in tone, unintentionally getting louder and getting the attention of everyone in the mess hall. "It's easy for you to make that transition! You were literally bred to do this! I'm not perfect! I'm not royalty! I'm not even a noble! I'm just an ordinary girl who was thrown into a bunch of crazy situations! We both know what Nohr needs and I'm not strong enough to help lead it!"

"Severa that isn't true!" Xander says.

"Oh really how do you figure!?" Severa shouts.

"What's the matter, what are you two arguing about!?" Cordelia asks as she and Stahl join them, everyone else listening from behind them.

"It's nothing Mother," Severa answers.

"This isn't nothing Severa, you're much more capable than you think," Xander says.

"Yes but a queen Xander!? After everything that happened to Nohr they need the best possible ruler, and that's you, but it isn't me. Do you want to know why I was having night terrors, because I felt guilty. I had the pressure of a damaged nation on my shoulders, and I abandoned them because I'm not strong enough to help. I'm just not right for a queen Xander. The only reason I got this far with a sword is because of the people I had around me, I'm not strong enough to stand beside you and rule over Nohr," Severa muttered.

"Severa, none of that is true. I've seen the qualities within you that make you a worthy queen. You're the woman I love, and when I said it I meant it, there's nobody more fitting to be the queen than you. The trials you faced, both in your past and in my world, no weak person could endure that, and you won't be handling that pressure alone," Xander said. "I'm going to be by your side, just like you always were by mine during the war, and we still have Leo, Camilla, Elise, and Gunter with us, it's not going to be easy, but you don't have to go through it alone."

"Xander, but I…" Severa couldn't find the words to say, despite how discouraged she was feeling, Xander was always able to make her feel like she could do anything. "I want too, but…"

"Um, S-Severa?" A voice rang out from behind the crowd. Everyone turned only to see the voice came from Olivia, who, along with Chrom, Inigo, and Peri, had returned back to the mess hall amidst all the arguing. "Could I say something?"

"Olivia? Yeah sure," Severa muttered.

"I think I know what you're going through, you fell in love with a charming prince, and you didn't quite know what that really meant until it was time to take the throne right?" Olivia said.

Severa looked in awe, never expecting Olivia of all people being capable of delivering such a speech, let alone in front of a group of people, "S-Something like that."

"This is a lot coming from me, but I was in your position after we beat Grima. I didn't think that far ahead, and I didn't think about what hardships I would face going from a lowly dancer, to the Queen of Ylisse. I was scared, I could barely face a large group of people without feeling the need to run away and hide, how could I face an entire nation? I wanted to run away, but what kept me from going?" Olivia said before turning to face Chrom, "Was him."

Xander may not have known the exact history of Inigo's parents, but Olivia's words reminded him of his conversation with Mozu. The fear of coming from nothing only to have to protect everything, it was something he could never relate too, but it was what Olivia, Mozu, and Severa all had in common. He clenched his fist in frustration, despite her promise to return home, he still was not strong enough to keep her from running away.

"No matter how frightened I was, he was always there beside me, and helped me grow into a better person, just as I have for him," Olivia continued.

"Absolutely," Chrom added.

"We could get through anything together, so I knew no matter what hardships we would face, we would find a way to get through it," Olivia said before approaching Severa and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Severa, you love this man don't you?"

"I do," Severa answered without hesitation.

"Inigo told us what you three went through with them, you trust him don't you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes I do," Severa answered.

"Then, no matter the hardship, you have to trust each other, and you can get through anything," Olivia finished, forcing every ounce of her strength to get through this pep talk because she felt she was the only one who could relate to Severa's struggle. Her time as Queen had vastly improved her public speaking abilities.

"Severa…" Xander finally spoke up, everyone's attention on him. "You aren't the only one, who's nervous to take up the throne. I've spent a lot of time outside of Nohr on this journey, and I was witnessing firsthand what ways what I represent as King affect people from all over the lands. Needless to say, it left my confidence as a ruler for peace damaged." Xander said, thinking back to the reactions he had gotten from the Wolfskin, Ice Tribe, and the Hoshidans. "I'm worried myself, whether or not I'm prepared for what's to come. It takes a lot to be a truly a great king, you know the condition Nohr is currently in, and that's why," Xander says as he reaches into his bag, causing a look of surprise on the faces of the Nohrians as they realized what he was reaching for. "I can't do it without you."

Severa had a look of shock on her face as she stared down at her Nohrian crown in Xander's hand. "T-That's, I never thought I'd see it again," She says as she walks toward him and is handed the crown. "I can't believe you brought this."

"It's yours, I always intended to return it to its rightful owner," Xander says.

"The second we hugged earlier, I thought it was going to come to this," Severa said. She turned her head to look at her parents, and then back to Xander. "You're going to take me back to Nohr aren't you."

"I won't force you, I won't rip you away from your home, the decision rests with you," Xander says. It was killing him inside at the thought of her choosing not to go back with them, but he knew what her homeland meant to her after everything she went through to save it, he couldn't bring himself to force her back to Nohr no matter how badly he wishes too.

Severa felt torn in a way she hadn't felt since the night before the coronation when Owain and Inigo visited her in her quarters. Having to choose between being with the family she lost in the future and protecting her home from any future tragedy with her friends whom she fought alongside since childhood, and living a life of a queen in Nohr alongside the man she loves and her second family. She was lost in thought as she stared down at her crown, her mind racing in a million different ways. She felt her world going dark and all she wanted to do was hide, that is until a hand was placed over hers to bring her back to reality.

"Severa…" Cordelia said as her daughter looked up to see the smiling faces of herself and Stahl.

"Mom, Dad, I-"

"Severa listen to me, all parents want is for their child to be happy, I don't want you to worry about us," Cordelia said.

"We want you to do whatever your heart is telling you to do," Stahl adds.

"I was, I was so afraid of losing you two again, but I guess, this would be different wouldn't it?" Severa says.

"Yes it is sweetie," Stahl says.

"Follow your feelings Severa," Cordelia says.

Severa grew teary eyed, she stared at Stahl and Cordelia before shifting her gaze all over the Ylissian castle, looked over to Chrom and Oliva, then over to her dear friends Inigo, Owain, Morgan, and Brady, and lastly back at Stahl and Cordelia, only not seeing them as they were, but looking just like the last time she saw them in the future, the last time she saw the two knights who raised her. A single tear fell from her eye, "I love you, Mom, Dad, thank you, for everything." She says before turning to Xander, "I guess you can't rule a kingdom without your better half can you?" Severa says with a bright smile, causing a roar of applause from everyone watching.

"Severa!" Xander exclaims before the pair embraces. Xander's long nightmare finally coming to an end as his beloved was a part of his life officially once again.

"But I have one condition, first, when exactly are we leaving?" Severa asks.

"Hm? Preferably, as soon as possible, we've been gone from Nohr for quite some time, Camilla is probably pining for us to return soon," Xander said.

"Well, just give me one more day, it's been mayhem all day today, so tomorrow I need to show you all my favorite shops here in Ylisse, I can show you my favorite restaurant, and we can spend quality time with my parents," Severa says as she me looks back at Stahl and Cordelia again. "And we can go at nighttime."

"If that's what you want Severa, that'll be fine," Xander says with a smile.

"And by the way, how exactly are we getting there? We don't exactly have a bridge for us all to jump off of," Severa asked.

Leo's eyes suddenly grew very wide, a look of fright suddenly overcoming him, "Oh no."

"Hm? What's the matter Brother?" Xander asked as Leo got his and Severa's attention.

"By the Gods, X-Xander I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot such an important detail!" Leo muttered.

"Leo what are you talking about!?" Xander asked, quickly getting worried.

"The tome Xander! Do you remember what the man said? He said this tome is only capable of transporting 5 bodies back home!" Leo explained.

"What!?" Severa muttered.

Xander's expression quickly turned into one of shock, "N-No!" He said before hitting the nearest wall. "After all this, how could I forget that!? This ruins everything!" Xander shouts as the pair begin to panic.

"Ahem!" Inigo muttered, interjecting himself amidst the uproar. "It's funny you mention that Milord. Peri had mentioned that teleportation tome to us upstairs, and that's actually the main reason the four of us came back down here." He says as Peri nods.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Xander asks.

Peri takes a deep breath as she approached her liege, and then promptly bowing, "Milord Xander, I want to thank you. Being your retainer I was able to make so many amazing friends, got to rip apart anyone trying to hurt you, and thanks to you I was able to meet my precious Inigo. B-But," Peri was having trouble getting it all out. "B-But I…"

"Peri…" Xander uttered.

"But I'm gonna stay in Ylisse with Inigo!" Peri shouts, forcing herself to get the words out, causing a collective gasp from her fellow Nohrians.

"P-Peri, are you sure?" Xander asked, stunned that Peri would ever choose to part from him.

"Xander, ever since what happened to my mommy, I wasn't sure I'd ever feel like I had a family again, but you and everyone changed that for me. I will owe you for that for forever and ever, but I've decided, I'm going to stick by my Inigo," Peri boldy stated.

As astonished as he was, all Xander had to do was look into Peri's eyes. The determined look of someone who will do anything for their beloved, the same look they both had ever since they left Nohr. He knew better than anyone how she was feeling, and knew it must be hurting her inside to leave her home for her love, but he didn't have a shadow of a doubt that this was what she wanted. He could only smile, "You two, you two are very special to me."

"Thank you milord," Inigo says as he and Peri embrace their liege, the long history between the three of them culminating toward this moment, and Xander couldn't be prouder of his two best friends.

Everyone felt nothing but love and camaraderie in the air as the mess hall would slowly begin empty, Chrom welcomed the Norhians to a few guest rooms in the castle as the very long day was finally winding down. Severa and Xander were discussing their plans for the busy day ahead of them.

"Okay so first we need to visit this shop at the edge of town, it has the absolute best floral dresses that I refuse to leave without," Severa says as she blissfully spins around the room wearing her crown.

"Will do," Xander says as he admires his wife with a wide smile on his face.

"And then there's another shop right next to it that has-," Severa stopped suddenly as she notices Xander's gaze, causing her to blush, "Y-You don't have to keep staring at me, I know it's been awhile, but you don't need to make that face Xander!"

Xander couldn't help but giggle as she said that, "I'm sorry Severa, I was just thinking, I'm going to miss the red hair, but the green hair looks cute on you."

"Why you!" Severa mutters as she approaches her husband, "Just shut up and kiss me."

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Severa didn't have to worry about any night terrors that night.

The following morning, the Nohrians were enjoying their final day in Severa, Inigo, and Owain's world. Xander and Severa visited every shop she desired before enjoying a meal with Stahl and Cordelia, reminiscing on their good times and Xander telling them more about Nohr. Inigo, along with Owain, Morgan, and Brady were guiding Peri, Leo, Corrin, and Beruka all over their homeland, hoping to leave memories that would last a lifetime. Soon enough nightfall would be upon them, and everyone was gathered outside the castle at the training grounds away from any onlookers. Xander, Severa, Leo, Corrin, and Beruka stood on one side, while Inigo, Peri, Stahl, Cordelia, Chrom, Olivia, Owain, Morgan, and Brady stood on the other.

Xander extended his hand to his retainer, "You're always going to be Laslow to me, but I owe you a great debt for being such a loyal retainer Inigo, and a better friend."

Inigo reached out and shook his liege's hand, "The feeling is mutual Xander, and don't think this changes anything. I'll never forget my time in Nohr, it will always be my second home, and I will always be your loyal retainer."

"Same goes for me Lord Xander!" Peri says as she shoves the two into each other and embraces them both, "I will always be your retainer no matter what, and I'll-" Peri muttered as she began to sniffle, holding back tears. "I'll, I'll never forget you Xander!" She shouts, now uncontrollably crying.

"Now now, no one has to forget anyone," Chrom interjects. "You guys came here this time, who's to say it can't happen again, or vice versa."

"T-That's right, this might not be goodbye, it's just until next time!" Peri exclaims.

Chrom then extends his hand to Xander, "Thank you, for not letting anything happen to Inigo while he was with you, I don't know what it's like where you're from, but Inigo came back a better warrior and a more mature man, and I think a lot of that has to do with him being by your side. In the unlikely event you find yourself back here, you're welcome back in Ylisse anytime, you have my word," Chrom says.

"It's an honor sir," Xander replied.

"Keep that in mind Xander," Stahl interjects. "If anything happens to Severa, we'll find a way to Nohr somehow to get answers!"

"Geez Daddy, you know I can take care of myself," Severa replies getting a small laugh from everyone.

"Severa," Cordelia says as she takes her daughter's hands. "Do you remember the promise we made each other?"

"About how we'd never part with another sad farewell?" Severa answered.

"That hasn't changed. You're moving on with your life, you're in love, you're an amazing warrior, and you're a queen, you've made us very proud, we love you very much, and no matter what you may think, you're the perfect daughter," Cordelia says.

Tears began to run down Severa's face. "Thank you, you two are the best parent's a girl could ever ask for, I love you," She says before giving Stahl and Cordelia a warm hug.

"Well Odin Dark, if I can call you that one last time," Leo says. "You sure were frustrating to deal with sometimes, but your magic was excellent, and clearly you have some sword skills I don't know about. If we get the chance, I'd like you to demonstrate for me next time. I couldn't have asked for a better retainer, or a better friend."

Owain's face lit up with every one of Leo's kind words, "Huzzah milord! The same goes for me, you are a friend worth a millennia of lifetime's, and no matter what, while Owain's heart belongs to the motherland of Ylisse, the tome hand of Odin Dark will forever burn for his liege Prince Leo of Nohr!" Owain exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, and m-may you two's lives light up, um, the sky with ever flowing happiness, or something," Leo attempts to say as a last parting gift to his retainer.

Owain's jaw nearly dropped hearing his liege try to talk like him for their goodbye, "M-Morgan did you hear that!? Prince Leo was harnessing the power of a chosen one! I always knew he had it in him!" Owain shouted with joy.

"Lord Leo if you're ever back in Ylisse we'll invite you on our journey to spread our heroism, you're always welcome to join us as warriors of the gods!" Morgan said, matching her beloved's enthusiasm.

"Y-Yeah I'll keep that in mind," Leo utters.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the poor guy outta harms way," Brady assures.

"It was great meeting all of you, I loved learning all about your world, and we'd love to visit you guys again!" Corrin says.

"Well if Corrin comes, I'll be sure to come too," Beruka adds.

"Okay everyone, let's gather around, this is going to take a lot of magic so I need perfect concentration," Leo says as he pulls out the tome.

"Lord Xander, Severa! One last thing," Inigo says.

"Hm?" Xander utters.

"Never stop smiling," Inigo says with one last smile.

Xander and Severa look at each other with wide smiles on their faces before looking back at Inigo. "Wouldn't dream of it," Xander says.

With that last word, Leo uses all the energy he has to awaken the power of the tome, and transports Xander, Severa, Corrin, Beruka, and himself back to their world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is not the final chapter. There will be an epilogue with a proper ending to this story coming soon.**


	20. Epilogue - We're Home Again

**Some time after Xander and the other's returned to their world.**

* * *

"Gods and demons within me! Let me unleash! Thoron!" Owain shouts before striking the target he had set up with thunder magic. "See!? Told you I could do it!" He exclaims as he shows off his abilities with magic to Morgan, as well as his parents, Gaius and Lissa.

"Wow Owain! I never thought I'd see the day you could pull off magic so well, I couldn't have done that better myself," Morgan says as she quickly jumps up and kisses him on the cheek.

"You could say that again, guess you're more like your mother than I thought sonny," Gaius says as he leans back in his chair, admiring his son's talents, lollipop in hand. "Wish I could learn that, feel a little secluded since I don't know the first thing about tomes."

"You've got plenty of talents already Gaius, let us have our magic hehe," Lissa says with a small giggle.

"You see father, now that I am a true technician in the arts of swordplay and divine magic, I'd say I-" Owain says before accidently launching a fire spell towards the table Gaius was sitting at. "Eeeeek!" He mutters.

"Owain! What's your problem!?" Gaius shouts as he quickly jumps away from the table, avoiding the flames as the table is set ablaze.

"Eeeek! Quick, we gotta put it out before it spreads!" Lissa shouts as they all run to gather water to put out the fire.

Once the fire is taken care of, Gaius approaches his son and swiftly smacks him in the back of the head, "Care to explain that one Mr. Magic Man?!"

"S-Sorry Father! Y-You see ever since I came back I went back to swordplay, this is the first time I started using magic again, so I-I'm a bit rusty you know," Owain shamefully attempts to explain.

"Hmph, rusty. You're lucky my sweets bag didn't get burnt or else we'd have a real problem Owain," Gaius said.

"Maybe you still need some more practice honey," Lissa added.

"Oh by the Gods! Let me find the perfect balance between swordsmanship and magic, that shall allow me to become the ultimate warrior!" Owain says, getting applause from Morgan.

"Hmph, I knew that nonsensical yelling was coming from you," A voice from behind them rings out. The four of them turn around only to see none other than Tharja.

"Mother!" Morgan shouts as she quickly runs toward Tharja and gives her a wide hug. "It feels like ages since I last saw you!"

"Hehe it's good to see you too Morgan," Tharja replies. "I knew once I heard Owain's ramblings I'd find you here, but where's your sister, I was hoping she'd be with you."

"Noire's actually in Valm with Brady right now, but you should have sent us a message beforehand! We would have both been here eagerly waiting for you!" Morgan says.

"Well, let's just say I felt this would make a good surprise," Tharja says.

"Wait a minute, if you're back then…" Morgan mutters.

"H-Hey that's right!" Owain says, realizing what Tharja was eluding too.

"You don't mean, are you serious!?" Lissa shouts.

"There's no way!" Gaius exclaims.

"Hehe, you should feel honored I'm sharing this moment with the rest of you and not just Morgan. Oh Darling! You can come out now!" Tharja signals.

"Hey everyone," said a very familiar voice from behind some bushes. "It was Tharja's idea for me to hide at first; I guess she wanted this to be special." Robin says with a light laugh as he rubs the back of his head.

"Father!" Morgan screams as she runs toward Robin and jumps into his arms.

"Robin!" Owain, Lissa, & Gaius shout as they go to greet their long lost friend.

"Good to see you Bubbles, we thought we lost you for good," Gaius says.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Lissa says as she attempts to hug him too.

"Okay that's close enough," Tharja says before pulling Lissa slightly back from Robin.

"I'm glad to be back, Ylisse hasn't changed a bit," Robin says.

"Father! I missed you so much," Morgan says, rubbing her eyes in his robes, somewhat in disbelief that they are finally reunited.

"I missed you too Morgan, but its okay now. I'm back, and I won't be leaving your side ever again," Robin assures his daughter.

"Oh we have to go to castle right now! Chrom will lose his mind when he sees you're okay!" Lissa says.

"My thoughts exactly, but we'll have to make it quick. Looks like the three of us need to head to Valm, this reunion won't be complete without Noire," Robin says.

"Well in that case we definitely need to head to the castle, Chrom will happily get you a boat to head that way, let's go!" Lissa says, hurrying everyone towards the castle.

"Well it feels good to be missed so much," Robin says, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "So what has everyone been up too since I've been gone? Has anything exciting happened?" Robin asks.

"Funny you ask that," Gaius answers. "I know someone who had a pretty crazy time while you were gone," he says.

Both Morgan and Lissa smile as they turn towards Owain, who has a very wide grin on his face as he sees an opportunity to tell a story of his heroism.

Owain takes a deep breath, "Huzzah! I'm thrilled you asked Robin! For I, your local changer of fates and living winds of change has had quite the journey. Please lend me your ear, for I have quite the story for you!"

* * *

"Hmm," Beruka muttered to herself before releasing a long sigh. She sat atop her loyal wyvern currently flying above the Vallite castle. She was taking in the view of Valla as she was lost in thought.

"Hey Beruka! Down here!" Corrin shouted from the roof the castle, getting his wife's attention.

Beruka lowered her vision and noticed her husband's calls, quickly directing her wyvern back down toward the castle and landing beside him.

"There you are Beruka, I was looking all over for you, guess I should have figured you'd be up here," Corrin says as Beruka climbs down from her wyvern.

"Sorry if I worried you Corrin," She replies.

"You know, ever since we came back here you've been spending a lot of time just sitting up there. Is something bothering you?" He asks.

"Nothing is wrong," Beruka answers.

"Yeah, and that's what you said last week, but I can tell when something is on your mind. It's not exactly easy but I can definitely tell," Corrin says with a small laugh.

"Hmph, you can blame all these unhealthy emotions," Beruka mutters.

"Beruka," Corrin says as he places a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Our life is different now; you don't have to be so cold, to me, or to yourself, its okay to show some feeling. Tell me what's bothering you."

"…You seem to drag that out of me," Beruka reluctantly mutters. She turns her head to get a good view of the Vallite horizon as the sun begins to set over their inverted land. "This is a lot to take in."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking, I know what they felt, Mozu and Severa. Coming from nothing to protecting everything. I don't get overwhelmed often, but I accepted where my life took me. I didn't think it would ever change until the day I died, but low and behold here I am, a queen."

"I don't take it you want to try on a queen's dress?"

Beruka glares coldly at Corrin with a stare that could pierce a mountain.

"O-Okay that was in poor taste!" Corrin exclaims as he attempts to hide the fear.

"This isn't just some mission, it's a lifestyle, it's unexpected, and needless to say, it's a challenge I can't really get used to," Beruka explains.

"Beruka, you aren't thinking of leaving Valla to return to your hometown are you?" Corrin asks, feeling instant regret as he felt that joke was in even poorer taste.

"Hmph, you say that as if I have a home I could go back too," Beruka responds.

Corrin smiles, attempting to calm the mood. He stands behind Beruka as they watch the sunset together, slowly wrapping his arms around her, hugging her from behind. "You don't have to say it, I'm scared too. I think after the war ended, everyone ended up getting more than they bargained for. We all ended up in positions we didn't expect, but that's where life took us. We took charge of our own destinies, and ended up here. Our destinies didn't bring us here to fail. That's another thing you have in common with them, you have me, and together we can get through anything."

Beruka couldn't help but smile at his words, no matter how cold she was, he always found a way to warm her heart. "I don't have to return home anyway. My home is wherever you are Corrin," She says as she turns her head back to look into his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll never leave your side."

"Same goes for me Beruka," Corrin says as the pair share a kiss in the dimming sunlight.

"U-Um, am I interrupting?" A voice rang out along with the sound of the roof door closing.

"Who goes there!?" Corrin instinctively shouts as he and Beruka quickly turn their attention towards the voice, only to see the hooded man who originally transported the five of them to Valm. "Wha? It's you?"

"Y-Yeah sorry to barge in, I've just been waiting to get the chance to talk to you two ever since you guys came back to Valla," The Man explains.

Corrin and Beruka look at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces, "Well, we do owe you for helping us out before," Corrin says.

"We're listening, what do you want?" Beruka asks.

"I just want to talk. I'm a bit nervous, but it has to do with who I am, and this has to do with you Corrin," The Man says.

The pair just got more confused at his strange words, "Well, alright, what do you have to say?" Corrin asks.

The Man takes a deep breath before finally lowering his hood, "Corrin, you should brace yourself for this one, because this is going to be hard to hear."

* * *

The melody coming from the strings of Stahl and Cordelia's harps echoed throughout their home. The sweet sounds finally caressing baby Severa to sleep for the night.

"Phew, mission accomplished," Stahl whispered as the two of them quietly walk into the next room. "Never fails."

"You learning the harp must be one of the smartest things you've ever done Stahl, Severa never sleeps better than when we play for her," Cordelia praises.

"You can say that again. I mean the harp helped me get us together, the harp helps calm down Severa, I owe my life to this thing," Stahl says with a light laugh as proudly holds up his instrument.

"I do wonder though, it never really came up before, but do you think in the future Severa loved our harp playing?" Cordelia wonders. "I'd imagine we still played it for her as a baby."

Stahl smiled, "I'm sure she did."

"It's too bad, I wish we could have played for her one last time before she left, I wish I would have thought of that," She adds, her mood growing sullen.

"Severa on your mind again Cordelia?" Stahl asks.

"You could say that."

"I know Cordelia, I miss her every day, but she's happy, and that's what matters," Stahl says, comforting his wife.

"I know. It's funny, we both were rushed into this whole parenting thing. Married, next thing we know we have a daughter from the future who's almost as old as we are, but even so that parental bond was still there, and it still hurts just as much to see them move on," Cordelia vents.

"I feel the same way, Severa is our daughter the same way Severa in that room is our daughter, and I'm always going to miss her," Stahl says, beginning to get choked up. "You know, I think that means we do a good job, because Severa grows up to be an amazing woman."

Cordelia rubs her eyes as she smiles at her husband's words, "Yeah, I think so too," Cordelia says as she looks back towards sleeping Severa. "She's a real blessing, she's going to grow up to be a strong capable woman, and I'm looking forward to watching her every step of the way."

"We won't miss a thing this time," Stahl says as the pair embrace, only to hear the sound of Severa beginning to cry again. "Oh no, guess she knew we were talking about her."

"Well, you know what to do honey," Cordelia says with a smile as the two of them pick back up their harps and head towards Severa's room.

* * *

"And move your leg here like so," Olivia said as she was demonstrating her dancing.

"Okay like this-AAH!" Peri said, attempting to mimic her movements before falling on the castle's floor.

"M-Maybe that's enough practice for today," Inigo suggests.

"No! I have to learn these steps! You two are nice enough to try to teach me, I gotta get it right!" Peri declares.

"You don't have to rush Peri, dancing takes a long time to master; I've still got a lot to learn myself. It took me a very long time to even be willing to dance in front of people," Inigo explains.

"Yeah I know Sweetie Pie, Niles told all of us he would catch you practicing in the woods all the time," Peri says.

"H-He did what!?" Inigo shouts, growing bright red. "Why didn't anyone say something? I was way too unpolished for anyone to see that! I wasn't ready to share my dancing yet! That completely violates my privacy!"

Olivia lets out a small laugh watching her son's reaction, "I guess we had that in common then."

"Well, if you think that's enough, we can stop for today. Oh and Olivia, did Chrom say if he'll let me join The Shepherds?" Peri excitedly asks.

"He hasn't said so yet, but he already said he doesn't feel comfortable putting the daughter-in-law he's barely getting to know in danger," Olivia explains.

"But there won't be any danger, when I'm there I'll just tear the bad guy's intestines out, I'll keep everyone safe I promise," Peri pleads.

"U-Um, Chrom might be a bit worried about your, enthusiasm," Olivia muttered.

"Just hear us out Mother, once you get past Peri's animalistic tendencies, she's an outstanding fighter. When the two of us were on the battlefield together we couldn't be touched," Inigo says.

"Absolutely, everything will be alright if we're together, and I can't protect Inigo and make sure nothing bad happens to him if I'm at home," Peri insists.

Inigo just smiles before turning back towards his mother, "She's right you know."

Suddenly they each hear the sound of the nearest door opening, "Well, I hope I'm not interrupting dance practice," Chrom says, announcing his entrance.

"Welcome home dear, we were just about finished," Olivia says.

"Good to hear that, because I brought a special surprise with me," Chrom says.

"Really, and what would that be?" Inigo asks.

"I ran into a special someone on their way to visit us just outside of Ylisstol," Chrom says, presenting the open door to his guests, as a masked man and a woman with long blue hair enter the room.

"Lucina!" Olivia and Inigo shout in unison as they head over to greet her.

"Mother! Inigo! I'm home!" Lucina says as she hugs her mother and her brother.

"Mother?" Peri whispered to herself.

"It's so good to see you, how's everything in Wyvern Valley? And I hope you guys made it here safely," Olivia asks.

"The trip wasn't too bad, flying was pretty…" Gerome begins to explain, before getting distracted by the familiar girl behind them. "Um, is that girl with you guys?"

Peri had a perplexed look on her face as she was trying to fit all the thoughts in her head together. "Wait a minute, I know you two!" Peri said as she approached Gerome and Lucina, much to Inigo, Olivia, and Chrom's confusion.

"Wait what?" Inigo mutters, "How could you know them Peri?"

Lucina's eyes begin to widen as she finally recognizes the girl with pink-tipped hair, "That's it! That's where I know you from. You were with that strange group that wandered into Wyvern Valley a while back," Lucina recalls.

"Yes that's right, we ended up there after Beruka's wyvern started going crazy, I knew I couldn't forget hair and a mask like those. She helped give us directions here," Peri explains.

"Wait, so you guys met on your way here?" Olivia asks.

"Yes ma'am," Peri answers.

"Hold on," Lucina muttered. "Why are you here? You said you wanted to come to Ylisse to meet some friends of yours right? Why are you here in the castle?" Lucina asks.

Inigo smiled. "Funny you should ask that Lucina," He says before moving beside Peri and putting his arm around her. Peri lifts her hand and points toward the ring on her finger with the widest smile she could muster.

Lucina and Gerome grow shocked expressions as they turn their heads to look at each other, "What!" They both shout.

"When did this happen!?" Lucina asks.

"But women hate you!" Gerome says.

That last comment somewhat agitating Inigo, "I-I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that last part."

"Wow! Turns out I met my sister-in-law and didn't even know it!" Peri excitedly says as she grabs hold of Lucina's hands.

"Mother, Father, this is true?" Lucina asks.

"Trust us, we were just as confused as you are," Chrom explained.

"They had told us you had gone on some excursion Inigo, but it looks like a lot more happened on it then just training," Lucina says.

Inigo grows a wide smile as he as Peri looks up at him grinning ear to ear, "You could say that. I'm glad the two of you are in town, because we've got a whole lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"Leo, I take it the tournaments have been going well under your watchful eye?" Xander asks as he, along with Severa, Leo, Camilla, and Elise, enjoy a nice family meal.

"I wish, it's been mayhem ever since they started. Fighters from all over the land are trying to be next retainers for you and Camilla. Way more people showed up then any of us expected." Leo explains.

"Are there any promising prospects?" Xander asks.

"It's still too early to say, but the strong should be separating themselves from the rest soon enough," Leo replies.

"You might want to be looking over the tournaments too dearest, as Queen you're going to need some retainers of your own," Camilla insists to Severa.

"You think so? It still seems like just yesterday I was a retainer, just feels weird," Severa explains as she finishes her plate.

"Oh I insist, you should know they're a great help," Camilla says with a light smile. "And have you been looking for one yourself Little Brother? I'm sure Niles has been lonely without a partner to work with," Camilla asks before taking another bite of her food.

"Ahem, I've been hard at work scouting retainers for the two of you; I'll find one for myself when you two are taken care of," Leo explains.

"Yeah, or are you too distracted from taking that border guard girl out on dates all the time?" Elise teased.

"I-I am not!" Leo muttered, instinctively smacking the table, causing the others to laugh. "Charlotte is a very strong fighter as you all know, we've actually been in talks for her to become my new retainer."

"Yeah, and taking her out to restaurants is a part of her training?" Elise continued.

"W-Who's telling you these things!?" Leo asks with a bright crimson blush on his face.

Elise sticks her tongue out at him, continuing to tease her older brother. "Oh that reminds me, in case anyone is looking for me, I'm going to be heading to Mount Garou later," Elise says.

"Going to see Keaton again? Are you going to need an escort?" Severa asks.

"No I'll be fine, I've gone by myself tons of times now, and I'm excited because Keaton is finally going to show me his treasures! He's always talking about them, but he says he's got one special one just for me today!" Elise explains.

"Wait have you not seen his treasures before? Somehow I think you might be a bit disappointed," Leo mutters before taking a quick swig of his drink.

Xander smiles as he listens to his siblings and his wife interacting. They are all usually so busy with so many different things across the kingdom, it's rare they all get a nice small moment where they can all enjoy each other's company. "This is nice."

"Hm, what is Xander?" Severa asks.

"All five of us together like this, it's serene. It's not every day we can get together like this," Xander explained. "It's nice."

"I agree, nothing feels better then when our family is together, all we're missing are Corrin and Beruka, but my precious siblings are more than enough," Camilla says with a bright smile.

"Well those two definitely have their own fair share of things going on, but they're with us in spirit, and you're right Xander, these little moments we spend together as family, it does feel very relaxing," Leo adds.

"Does make me wonder however, a bit about expansion," Xander muttered under his breath.

"Hm? You say something Big Brother?" Elise asks.

"I was just curious, how does the name Siegbert sound to all of you?" Xander asks.

Camilla, Leo, and Elise each look at each other in confusion. "What do you mean Xander?" Camilla asks.

Xander lets out a light laugh, "It's nothing," Xander says before giving a Severa a sweet smile. Severa returns his smile with a smile of her own as she looks down and lightly rubs her stomach.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This project took two years to complete, and quite frankly my upload speed has been pretty** **atrocious I know** **, but I've enjoyed every second writing this story and forcing as many of my ships in as possible. I'd like to thank everyone for reading, and a special thank you to those who have been around from the beginning, thank you for being so patient with me and know I appreciate everyone who took the time to read my story.**


End file.
